oh no
by grstormy
Summary: clary and Isabel both discover they are pregnant and don't know what to do, after telling everyone they go through the ups and downs of being pregnant...im writing this after im done yea it got dark just so everyone knows. it got dark. I changed the rating
1. chapter 1

**T** **his is my first story and grammar is not my strong suit so please bare with me im only in this to do what makes me happy** **Clary's pov**

 **I don't own any characters in this story just the plot**

I knock on Izzy's door and feel my heart begin to race. Izzy opens the door and i see a wave of relief pass over her face "hey clary whats up" she says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, i begin to wonder if she is mad at me but quickly brush it off knowing Izzy would have told me straight if she was mad at me, "i was wondering if you wanted to have girls night tonight" i say hoping and praying to the angel that she will say yes, she looks at me with shock "who are you and what have you done with clary" she asks laughing, i laugh at her joke with her "sure i need a girls night so bad. what do you want to do?" she asks "um maybe just go to dinner" i say hoping she wasn't expecting to go out clubbing "sure" she says "that is exactly what I need, dinner with my best friend" she hugs me and asks me to come in so we can start getting ready

 **Izzy's pov**

Clary comes in and I sit her in a chair and begin with her makeup

I keep it subtle, I am so glad she only wants to go to dinner instead of to pandemonium or something I really just need to talk to her

Right before she knocked on my door I was debating on going to ask her for a girls night myself. I am completely surprised she asked me for a girls night it is unlike clary to _want_ to go out.

when I'm finished with clary's makeup i hand her a cute green sundress with thin straps and a flowy bottom and a slight plunging neckline, along with a pair of brown strappy wedges

for myself i pick out a lacey maroon skater dress with a plunging neckline and a pair of two strap black six inch heels and think to myself it could be one of my last times wearing them for a while

clary come out as i start to do my makeup when i finish i do clary's hair and then my own. i only curl both of our hair not wanting to look to fancy. When I'm done we set off for a descent restaurant

when we are done ordering our food i look at clary and notice she is picking at a thread on her napkin nervously, she looks up at me and to my surprise we both speak at the same time saying the same thing "I have to tell you something"

 **clary's pov**

Izzy surprises me when she says the same thing. "ok let's both sat it together" she says and I swallow nervously "okay" i say "1...2...3" she says and I just blurt it out and then i go into shock, as does she, when i hear her say the exact same words i say and we both look at each other in silence for what feels like a life time

Izzy walks around to my side of the booth and we both hug each other and begin to cry

I am so relieved to have told someone and so confused on what I should do so I just sit there and cry

 **Izzy's pov** I go into complete shock when I hear what clary said. I didn't even know her and jace had gone that far

I decide that she and I both need a hug and as I walk around the booth my tears begin to fall

all I can think is how is Simon going to react and I am petrified at what my parents will think

after my tears stop and I'm sure clary's have to I let her go and look atat her and ask clary "have you taken a test yet?" she shakes her head "have you?" she asks, i shake my head as well.

"what should we do?" i ask and clary looks at me and with a choked voice she says "take one" I give a small humorless laugh "what are we going to tell our families if we are pregnant?" she asks "the truth" i say "how are jace and Simon going to react?" i ask "Simon will be scared at first then he will be excited but jace i have no idea" she says

"jace will probably have something sarcastic to say but he will be happy as long as you are" clary laughs "your probably right" she says "ah hell Alec is going to flip his shit" i say just now remembering i have to tell my family too, i face Palm and imagine his reaction, clary laughs "yea my mom is going to kill me" she says

 **Clary's pov** I had completely forgoten about luke and my mom. They are going to kill me

when me and Izzy get back we change into our pyjamas and continue to talk about the situation, we eventually decide to take a test tomorrow and if either one or both of us is pregnant we will tell jace and/or Simon together and decide what to do about our parents then.

eventually I fall asleep in one of the chairs in Izzy's room and wake up to a very bright sun.

 **Izzy's pov** I wake up to a very bright sun and hop out of my bed. i look over and see that clary is waking up. my phone beeps and I pick it up and look down at a text from Simon asking if I want to hang out today 'yea how about around 2' I set my phone down as I walk over to make clary get up, she groans and says "can we wait like fifteen more minutes" my phone beeps again and I check to see what Simon said 'yea I'll come over to the institute around then "no" I say to clary "we have to find out before 2 because Simon is coming over and it is already 11:30" she groans again and gets out of the chair and goes to her room to change. i change into black shorts, a black tank top, and black platform heels then go out into the hall to wait for clary

 **clary's pov**

I groggily **(i don't know if groggily is a real word and I don't care)** walk to my room and change into a pair of jeans, a black panic at the d!sco t-shirt and my black converse

I walk into the hall where Izzy is already waiting. we head out to the nearest drug store and buy 3 test for each of us just to be sure.

when we get back I am petrified at what is going to happen and Izzy looks just as scared. "do you wanna go first" I ask knowing that I don't "i think we should both go and then we can wait for the results together" she says so I walk to my bathroom while Izzy walks to hers and I take all three tests and set a timer. i walk to Izzy'sroom that is right next to mine and she is sitting on the bed watching the timer on her phone.

I sit next to Izzy on the bed. the box said it takes one minute for the results and it felt like the longest minute of my life. every second that goes by feels like it takes hours, then both mine and Izzy'stimers go off and we both frantically look at each of our tests. as I read mine I don't know how to feel. happy, or scared, excited, or sad all I know is that me and jace have to have a very serious talk

 **Izzy's pov**

I scramble to pick up each test looking at it carefully so not to be tricked by my mind. i can't believe what I'm seeing and all I can think is that I am so dead. ' _every single one_ I think to myself _'every single one'_. They are all positive. i look at clary and she looks at me and I can tell by the petrified look in her eyes that she got the same results I did

 **thanks for reading I'm sorry if I made any mistakes like I said grammar is not my strong suit and let me know if you like or dislike and give me any suggestions or tips please please please because I could really use the advise and any ideas**

 **btw I saw some people up here have chapter questions for the readers and I was wondering if I should do that or notnot let me know**


	2. chapter 2

**so a few people asked me to continue and a few people** **liked it and I enjoy writing this story so I'm going to continue it. i may not be that good of a writer but I enjoy it so** **I'm going to keep writing and I hope you like it if you don't that's cool whatever. so let's get to it**

 **I don't own any of the mortal instruments characters just the plot**

 **C** **lary's pov**

I look up to Izzy and by the look on her face I realize that she got the same answer I did and that's that we are both pregnant and it is going to be a very long day.

"I'm assuming that you are pregnant too" she says and I give a humorless laugh. i feel sick to my stomach, i am petrified at what everyone will say and I have so many conflicting emotions.

i look in Izzy's eyes and I see that we are both about to do it.

Izzy and I both dart to the bathroom Izzy was faster and got to the toilet so I just retch Into the sink. after a few minutes of us both puking out our intestines we both sit on the cold tile floor and look at each other

"first things first" I say "we are going to both brush our teeth and have a mint then tell the boys" she laughs with tired humor and we both get up.

i rense my vomit out of Izzy's sink then go. To brush the vile taste and smell out of my mouth. When I'm done I pop a piece of mint gum in my mouth and head to jace's room and i see Izzy head for the elevator to go let Simon in.

I knock on jace's door and wait for him to open it. When he doesn't answer for a while I knock again and hear him groan and say "it's like 2 in the morning go away" he says and I realize he is still sleeping. i open his door "jace it's 2 in the afternoon not 2 in the morning and me, you, Izzy, and Simon have to talk right now. so get dressed and meet us in the library in 5 minutes or so help me I will fill your bathroom with ducks" I yell and he shoots from his bed to his dresser and starts getting ready

 **Izzy's pov**

me and simon wait for jace and clary in the library and all I can think is that if this goes south the way Simon is looking at me right now with love and kindness it is going to turn into disgust or even hatred

clary comes in followed by an tired looking jace and me and clary sit opposite to the boys

we sit in silence for a moment and clary and I both open our mouths to say something many times but decide against it.

"are you guys like breaking up with us or something" says Simon "no!" I say quickly and i think I'm the only one that hears clary mumble something like _'more like the other way around'_ i try to speak first "um... simon... i am... um... pregnant" i struggle with every word and simon goes into a state of shock. jace looks at me with shock as well. "um ok i have a question" says jace "why was i invited to the boyfriend discussion and not the family one?" he asks "because...i am also...pregnant" says clary, looking just as petrified as I feel

 **C** **lary's pov**

every word felt like I was swallowing acid but the relief of telling him is very helpful but I'm still terrified of what they are going to say

Simon and jace both shoot up from their couch and jace pulls me into his arms. from what I can see Simon does the same with Izzy

"i am not going to be one of those losers who makes you do it by yourself i love you and I won't leave and I will love this baby just as much and i will try my dambdest to be a good father"jace says and his word make silent tears of joy fall down my cheeks

"jace I just remembered something and I don't think you're going to like it" I say sniffling "and what is that?" he asks "we have to tell luke and my mother" I say

"i will not have the chance to ever see this baby when your mother is done with me" he says with fake calm and a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

 **Izzy's pov**

Simon pulls me into his arms and from what I can tell jace is doing the same with clary

"I've got your back lightwood and I wont leave you or this baby and I'm going to be the most embarrassing dad ever" he says and I am so overjoyed that tears fall from my eyes and i laugh at his joke

"by the way Simon" says jace "when Alec finds out about this we are both going to kill you in your sleep" everyone gives a small laugh except Simon who seems genuinely worried

then i remember what comes next and a feeling of dread washes over me

next we tell our parents

 **J** **ace's pov**

when I hear what clary has said i am petrified and excited at the same time but mostly shocked. i knew we had done things in the past but I thought clary was on the pill

but I guess it didn't work

I hug clary and tell her that I love her and I will love our baby just as much and then she tells me what comes next

 _telling Jocelyn_

that woman is going to rip my head off and feed it to the demons

then i remember that clary is not the only one pregnant in this room and I want to kill Simon more than usual and then i think about how Alec is going to react. i decide that me and Alec will kill him together while he sleeps and then i go back to dreading about telling Jocelyn

 **Simon's pov**

when I hear what jace says it reminds me that we have to tell isabels parents and Alec and magnus.

if one of them doesn't kill me the others will. but then anger sets in as I realize that clary is pregnant.

I'm not jealous of course I love Isabel but clary is my best friend and she is like my sister.

but then all of that flies out the window when I realization eyes in that I'm going to be a dad.

 **C** **lary's pov**

"so do you guys want to tell them together or should we talk to them separately" jace asks. and Izzy's eyes jolt from the floor "me and clary decided we were going to stick together and tell everyone together" she says and I realize how scared she is of telling her parents

"yea" i say giving Izzy a reassuring look

"alright then do you guys want to tell them today or-" Simon trails off "id rather go ahead and get it over with if that's ok with you guys" says Izzy

"ok then let's call everyone down to the institute and we can meet in the library at 4" says jace.

everyone nods and jace takes my hand and leads me to his room. we sit on the bed and I just look at him for a moment taking in his golden eyes and his perfect jawline, all I can think at that moment is that I hope our child looks like him.

jace places his forehead on mine and takes my chin in his hand his eyes close and so do mine then he kisses me with desperation and passion I kiss him back and my toungue begs for entrance he opens up and we explore each other's mouths. then I realize we forgot to call our parents. i turn my head away abruptly leaving jace confused then i dial my mother's phone number and hit call. i hold the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I remove jace's from his pocket and dial Alec's number, i hit the call button and hand it to jace just then my mother answers so I walk to the other side of the room so that jace can talk to Alec without us disrupting each other.

"hello" my mother says

"hey mom. i need to talk to you in person can you and luke come to the institute?" I ask

"yes honey, are you ok?" she asks "yes I'm fine" I say with the best happy voice I can manage when all I can feel is terror

 **Izzy's pov**

when we get back to my room Simon sits on the bed

when I'm done calling my mother I sit beside him and look into his deep brown eyes "it's ok being a parent can't be that hard" I say trying to make him feel better

"no I'm not worried about that. im worried that jace and Alec are going to kill me before I have the chance to be a parent" he says. i laugh "i got your back Lewis" I say mimicking his tone from earlier and he laughs with me

 _4:00 pm_

 _(in the library)_

 **C** **lary's pov**

we all sit in the library with me, jace, Simon, and Izzy all sitting on one couch together.

Alec and magnus are cuddled together in a love seat. my mother sits in a chair and luke is standing beside her with a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, maryse sits in another chair waiting for one of us to speak.

Izzy decides to speak first "we called you all here because we have something important we would like to tell you all"

Izzy opens her mouth to speak but closes it not knowing what to say so I decide to help her a bit "izzy.. and I are both... pregnant" my voice shakes with fear of what is going to happen

"your what!" my mother shouts "Simon i am going to kill you In your sleep" says Alec "everyone but me" magnus fake hurts and chuckles quietly "how could you be so irresponsible" my mother starts yelling again "i thought I told you better than that and now your pregnant at 18" she says. she turn to jace and stare daggers at him "this is your fault if it wasn't for you we would not be in this mess "mom!" I shout and she is shocked "it is not his fault if it was anyone it was mine because I forgot to take my pill" I shout. she stares daggers at me now then she storms out. luke looks at all of us "I'm sorry" I say to him "I'm not mad at you clary and I'm not mad at jace either i am not mad at any of you i just hope you kids are ready for the responsibility of having a child" he says "i completely agree with luke and I will support you all every step of the way" says maryse and I hear Izzy let out a sigh of relief "i am going to kill Simon and jace i dont know if. i should be supporting my brother or want to kill you for getting my best friend pregnant" says Alec me and him have gotten a lot closer and he has become one of my best friends "i for one am very excited for when we get to play dress up" says magnus and we all laugh "thank you, all of you" says Izzy looking around the room at everyone. luke walk over to me and jace and pulls me into a hug then him and jace share a bro hug as do him and simon. maryse hugs everyone and Alec and megnus pull me and Izzy into their arms in a group hug when all the hugging is done Alec darts after Simon and. he takes off trying to get away from alec

when everyone comes down for dinner jace's nose is bleeding, simon has a black eye and a small cut on his cheek and Alec is grinning like an idiot

"what happened" asks Izzy going over to examine Simon's eye

"i punched Simon" said Alec "then i was walking down the hallway and i saw simons eye so simon told me Alec said I was next and that he was looking for me"

"and you believed it" said Simon "so I was in the library and Alec came in and he startled me"

"he tripped over the piano bench and his face collided with the floor" said Alec

"i told him that i lied and then he punched me" said Simon

"c'mere jace let me look at it" I say "i don't need doctor clary to look at my boo boo" he says sarcastically "if you don't come here magnus is gonna have to take a look at some more severe _'boo boos'_ " i say mimicking his tone. he does what I ask or rather _demand_ and I look at his nose "the perfect jace harondale

lost his balance and face planted" I say sarcastically and everyone laughs

after dinner jace asks me to come with him to his room "i have to talk to my mom about everything" i say "come with me and you can talk to her in the morning or we can both talk to her if you want just please come with me" he says taking my hand in his and placing his for head on mine. i can't help but say yes

in his room he shuts the door and guides me to the bed. i can't help but Giggle like an idiot and to make things worse he starts chuckling at me. he smashes his mouth on mine and I try to kiss him back as best I can because I'm still giggling. "clary I'm here trying to get to get you in my bed and you are here laughing at me" he whines "ok I'm sorry" I say calming myself down but I still smile

he puts his lips to me and his toungs begs for entrance. i tease him for a while by not letting him in but when his hands goes up my shirt and grabs one of my breasts and starts massaging it I gasp and his toungue slips in to explore my my mouth I pull at the hem of his shirt and he breaks the kiss long enough for me to take it off and then he attacks my neck with kissing, sucking, and licking. he stops log enough to take of my shirt and it lands on the floor with his. he kisses the soft spot by my ear and playfully bites my earlobe. it makes me groan with pleasure. I'm in the midst of try to get his pants off with him on top of me when Izzy burst in the door saying something about how her mother wants to talk to us. i gasp and Izzy looks at us "seriously guys, this is how we got into this mess in the first place" she screams. Simon pops in to see what Is upsetting Izzy and when he catches sight of me and jace half naked he turns white with embarrassment and turns around.

"you guys always walk in at terrible times" says jace

 **there you have it everyone knows and not everyone is happy about it. i don't know if this is classified as a long chapter or a short chapter just let me know if you want me to make them longer or shorter because I have no idea. so thanks for reading**

 **I** **'ve decided that next chapter I'm going to start doing chapter questions just because I want to**

 **but seriously let me know about the length thing**


	3. chapter 3

**this is going to be a short chapter but the next ones will be longer and i plan on setting a schedual for writing and publishing and all of that and i promise the next chapter will be longer. but i do work and i have to just manage my schedual better and im working on it and I hope you guys can forgive me so let's get started.**

 **I don't own any of the characters from the mortal instruments series just the plot of this story**

 **clary's pov**

maryse had changed into her pajamas which looked very out of character. She was wearing a cobalt t-shirt and matching pants with white polka dots. She asked me and Izzy to sit in the black suede couch across from her matching chair.

"ok girls I brought you here so that we can lay out a plan for your pregnancies" says maryse "obviously the boys have a part to but we need to discuss your diets your schedules we will of course have magnus check on your pregnancies like a human doctor but here at the institute. and obviously you both will need to stop missions and training for now. and clary we can talk to your mother. we can start on nurseries and all of that"

"mom seriously. we have nine months to set up nurseries" says Izzy

"and we can still help on missions here at the institute and we can take it easy on training but we don't have to stop" I add

"and we know what to and what not to eat. No Booze, less caffeine, and no seafood and I think we can handle our schedules and check ups" says Izzy

"i only want to make sure you girls and these babies are healthy and safe" she says full of concern

"everything is going to be just fine maryse" I say trying to comfort her "are you sure that you are ready to raise these children to take on that responsibility" she asks still concerned

"we don't have a choice but to be ready" says izzy.

maryse gets up from her chair and embraces us both in a hug

 **Izzy's pov**

I can't believe my mother is being so supportive and understanding and wanting to help us as much as possible.

"we have no choice but to be ready" i say and my mother gets up from her chair and embraces us both in a hug

I can't believe how calm she has been through all of this. I wonder how long it will last

 **jace's pov**

while clary is gone I can't help but think about this whole situation. I don't know what we are going to do.

I am petrified and excited at the same time. I've always wanted to be a father but I didn't think it would happen right now.

 _clary is pregnant. we are going to have a baby. I am going to be a dad._

 **Simon's pov**

 _izzy is pregnant_

 _isabelle is pregnant_

 _iz is pregnant_

 _you are going to have a child with Isabelle_

 _you are going to be a dad_

 _I am going to be a dad_

 _nope_. No matter how I say it in my head I still can't understand how i let this happen

don't get me wrong, i love Isabelle and I will love this child but I always thought me and Izzy would be married and live together

well I guess it's pretty close considering I was going to propose to Izzy tonight but i don't want her to think I only want to get married because she is pregnant.

I just don't know what to do what to say or how to feel.

 **Alec's pov**

I can't believe my little sister and clary are both pregnant

I can't believe it. I will kill Simon. I can't kill jace but I don't like that he got clary pregnant.

then again I can't wait to see the babies. It's physically impossible for jace and clary's baby to be anything but perfect and deadly. Izzy's and Simon's can't be anything but adorable and vicious but in the good way for both of them.

 **Magnus's** **pov**

my little biscuit and isabelle are pregnant and I can't help but be excited.

I'm a little jealous but I'm still excited. the children will be like my dress up dolls.

I just hope they don't mess up my makeup or glitter or my apartment.

on second thought I'm not that excited.

 **Luke's pov**

I can't even begin to comprehend this.

 _clary is pregnant_

I can't believe it. clary is the closest thing i have to a daughter and she is pregnant.

not to mention Simon has gotten Isabelle pregnant

I want to hug and murder jace at the same time.

I didn't know him and clary had started doing that

I don't know how to get Jocelyn to come around and I'm afraid she will never want to see clary again or want to see clary's baby.

 **maryse's pov**

I can't believe my baby girl and clary are pregnant.

I told them I would support them I will help them in anyway they need me to.

I wonder for a moment if Alec would want to adopt a child with magnus.

but I'm to over run with the news of clary and isabelle's pregnancies I don't give it much thought.

all I want to do is help

 **Jocelyn's pov**

I can't believe my daughter is pregnant and by her excuse for a boyfriend.

I know he will be like Valentine. It's only a matter of time and clary is pregnant just like I was.

she will see and when it happens I will be there to tell her I was right.

 **Sebastian's pov (yea I'm going there)**

I snuck in clary's room earlier and I am proud to say my plan worked.

I took clary's birth control and switched it with sugar pills.

when clary has this baby I can finally get what I want. which is for clary to be mine and the angel boy dead or begging to be.

when clary has her baby I will take it and trade it for clary and when I have her all I'll have to do is kill the angel boy.

all I have to do is wait nine months and I get everything I want.

 **ok so how was it. I know it was short and I'm working on that** **. I know what is going to hahappen in the end and most of the middle but I have a couple holes to fill so any suggestions would definitely be helpful and appreciated.** **and I know i was talking about my writing schedual for this story but I have been working on another story because I have allot of ideas about that one and I didn't want to forget them so I wrote part of a chapter for a story let me know if you want me to post it.**

 **chapter question: if you could spend a day with a character from tmi who would it be?**


	4. chapter 4

**clary's pov**

when I got back jace was asleep. so I crawled in bed and curled up next to him.

eventually I drifted off to sleep.

 _I woke up to shrieking. i walk into the nursery and go over to the crib to pick up the baby._

 _when I peek in the baby is gone. i go into a panic and start running around the institute looking for any sign of my baby until I get to the training room._

 _i see a hooded figure with a sereph blade in his hand. when he turns around i see my baby in his arm and him staring down towardsit._

 _he raises his head and I almost drown in fear. "jace" I scream. Sebastian takes my hair the same hand as the sereph blade. "shut up bitch" he says "izzy...alec" i scream but no one comes. "i said shut up" he says pulling my gair harder._

 _"please just put my baby down and I will do whatever you want please" I say "no little sister you see you are going to do what I want weather I put this thing down or not" he says_

 _he throws me to the ground and puts the tip of the sereph blade to my neck and looks me dead in the eye._

 _"goodbye little sister" he says and the he drives the sereph blade straight through my throat_

I wake up gasping for air. i feel arms wrapped around me and I go into a panic. i try to get away.

the arms get tighter and harder. "clary it's ok. clary it's me." someone says in a voice i recognize. "let me go" i say but i struggle a little less but don't stop.

"it's me jace" he says. i stop struggling completely. "jace?" i ask trying to hold back the tears. "yes it's me. you're ok. it was just a nightmare"

I sigh with relief and turn over to look at jace. he looks worried from what i can see of him in the darkness. "are you ok?" he asks.

"yea I'm fine" I say

 **Izzy's pov**

 _I wake up to the baby screaming and Simon telling me it's my turn. i get out of bed barly conscious._

 _when I get to the nursery I peek into the crib and I scream in horror at what I see._

 _my baby isn't in the crib. i run back to my room to get Simon and when I get there he is gone. i search for someone for what seems like hours._

 _I keep screaming for someone but eventually my screams just turn to dogs as I cry._

 _no one is here to help or to do anything and I can't take the loneliness._

I wake up gasping and in a sweat. i feel Simon's chest against my cheek and his arms wrapped around my waist.

it comforts me but not enough for me to get back to sleep.

I sneak to the infirmary because it just seems to help me sleep.

when I get there I find clary sitting on a bed and drawing in her sketchbook.

"hi" she said without lifting her head from the sketchbook

"hi" I say walking over to sit with her. "couldn't sleep either?" i ask "something like that" she says still drawing.

I watch her look critically at her work then she tears out the page and hands it to me.

I see a beautiful little dark haired baby with striking blue eyes like Alec's, laying on something that looks like a silk sheet. obove it's head are various makeup items and down by its foot is a pile of comics.

"it's what I imagine you and Simon's baby to look like" she says and I'm completely shocked because I imagined the same thing.

"this is gorgeous but haven't you imagined your own?" i ask nosily

"yea i drew me and jace's earlier see" she says pulling flipping threw the sketchbook and showing me a drawing

I see a beautiful baby with golden curly hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. the baby is teathing on a stele and it is the most adorable thing i have ever seen.

"this is amazing" I say. i start crying. silently. i look up to find clary in tears. "oh my gosh clary what's wrong" i ask

"nothing" she says and I can tell she's lying "stop that and tell me the truth" i say sternly. she looks at me with pained eyes.

"im just scared of what my mom is going to say and of raising a baby. what's wrong with you?" she asks

"i guess I'm having the same problem" we wrap our arms around each other and cry in each other's arms.

 **Simon's pov**

I wake up to find that Izzy is gone. i get up and start wandering through the institute looking for her.

eventually I find jace looking for clary in the kitchen and we join each other in our search.

 **jace's pov**

I wake up to clary rustling and whimpering. she wakes up out of breath and trying to run away.

I hold her tight in attempt to sooth her "clary it's ok. clary it's me" I say trying to help her calm down. "let me go" she says but I can tell she is calming down.

"it's me jace" I say and she stops fighting "jace?" she asks in a cracking voice "yes it's me. your ok. it was just a nightmare"

she rolls over to look at me and she looks like she is in pain "are you ok?" i ask "yea I'm fine" she says. i know she's lying bbut i can tell she doesn't want to talk right now so I nod and hold her tight until I accedently fall asleep.

I wake up and clary is gone. i start looking around for her and i find Simon looking for Isabelle.

we start looking together and eventually we find both of the girls in the infirmary crying in each other's arms.

we walk over to them and I take clary in my arms and Simon puts Izzy's head in his lap.

"what's wrong baby" I ask "I just can't jace. I'm scared" she sobs "scared of what sweetheart" I ask.

i can't stand to see her in pain or being scared. usually clary can look a problem in the face and laugh at it even if she is petrified on the inside.

but now she doesn't even want take a glance.

"I'm scared of what my mom will say or that something will go wrong" she says still cry. "i won't let anything go wrong clary i promise and your mother will come around" I say soothingly

"jace" she says sniffing. "promise me you won't leave" she says and I am so shocked I laugh

"clary i couldn't leave you if my life depended on it" I say and I mean every word. "promise?" she asks "i swear to the angel raziel" I say

I kiss her forehead and she manages to stop crying.

 **Izzy's pov**

I lay my head on Simon's lap and cry. "Izzy what's going on?" he asks "nothing" I say honestly "I'm crying because clary was and I'm an emotional trainwreck" I say "are you serious?" he asks failing to hide a laugh

"shut up" I say and he quiets down. he takes my face in his hands and lifts my head so he can kiss my cheeks lovingly

 **clary's pov**

I eventually stop crying and start smiling at jace's loving kisses.

I hear a bang and all of us turn towards the noise.

I see magnus standing in the door way "you all need to get your emotions under control and go to sleep" he says and stalks off with a puff of glitter falling to the floor behind him

 **I honestly just completely forgot to update so I finished this part and that's why it's short. it's just been a long week and I havny had time to write but things are slowing down so I won't forget again I promise**


	5. AN

**ok guys so im having major writers block and thats why i havnt veen updating and its just veen a rough week.** **ill just be completly honest im having a rough time i have recently come to terms with the fact that i need some people in my life and not others becuase some people are in your life to love and some are there to hurt and im trying to get back the ones i love and get rid of the ones that hurt me and i swear i will update soon but i just. dont have enough space in my head right now** **i do have pre written chapters of other stories if you would like me to start those but it will make updates slower for other stories becuase im just a slow writer but i will do the best i can when i get my life straight and trust me when i say my writing. will come alot more frequently than it ever has been when i get better (i guess thats the best word) but my little mundies that is going to take at least a week or two but i swear i am going as fast as i can**


	6. chapter 5

**ok so like i posted my AN and then i woke up the next morning with ideas going threw my brain and i had no idea how some events would happen or what would have to lead up to them and then like the next day it clicked and then i started writing so i wouldnt forget them so here it is**

 **clary's pov**

I woke up the next morning from another nightmare. it was awful. jace says that I was screaming and I ended up in the corner trying to get away from him and i was crying my eyes out

but it wasn't jace I was trying to get away from. it was Sebastian.

 ** _flashback to dream_**

 _i stumble trying to get away. he's on my heels. he grabs my hair and pulls me to a stop._

 _his cold black eyes bore into mine and he cracks the back of his hand across my face._

 _"what are you running from little sister" he says with a viscous smile that reminds me of a rabid dog._

 _he raises his hand to slap me again but i manage to yank my hair out of his grasp leaving clumps of it in his hands._

 _i run threw the hallways of somewhere ive never been before. i stumble into what looks like a torture room._

 _it was just a blank room with stone walls and floors. there was nothing but a set of chains bolted to the floor._

 _i run to the door to get out of the retchet room but sebastian is standing infront of it. he punches me in my face and i fall to the floor. there are black spots all around my vision._

 _i feel him grab my hair and drag me across to floor by it. i scream and squirm and try to get away but nothing works._

 _i still cant see the darkness is just getting bigger_

 _he finally lets go and grabs my arm instead. i hear a click and then i feel cool metal around my wrist._

 _i_ _feel him grab my other wrist and i hear another click then i feel the same cool medal touch my skin._

 _"i hope you like your room little sister because this is where you and angel boys baby will be born and its where you and i will make our own" he says and tears fall from my eyes_

 _i feel him grab the button of my jeans and i scream as loud as i can trying to get someone to hear me. i try to kick him or punch him or scratch him but nothing works_.

 _i scream and scream and scream and then i realize im awake._

 _i open my eyes and before i can even see my surroundings my vision is clouded with tears._

 _i feel strong arms wrap around me and rub my back soothingly. i rest my head on his bare chest and cry._

 _he scoops me up and i wrap my arms around his neck with my head still leaning against his chest and still crying._

 ** _end of flashback_**

i finally reach luke's house and hop out of the taxi.

i knock on the door and luke answers. "come on in" he says when i walk in he gives me a tight hug and takes me to sit down.

"Jocelyn!" he called and my mother appeared not 10 seconds later. "why are you here" she asked with alot of anger in her tone.

"we need to talk" i say "clarissa fray you are pregnant and by that boy. he wont do anything but cause pain he's planing somethi-" she interupts herself "ill bet he has already left you and thats why your here thats why-" i cut her off

"mom he is not Valentine and he never will be and he hasnt left me. when i told him he looked at me and said that he loved me and that he loves this baby and all he is 'planing' is to be a good father" i shout it all making it clear that she is wrong

"when i told him the first thing he said was that he wasnt going to leave" i say "clary you need to stop acting like a child. if you plan to have this baby then you need to keep it out of harms way" she says

"Jocelyn!" yells luke "the only one acting like a child is you. clary came here like a responsable adult to talk about this she talked to jace to see how he felt and his plan then told us there plan together and you yelled and stormed out so who sounds more childish" he says with a calmer voice

"who do you think you are talking to!" she yells. i started to feel sick as they fought and dizziness washed over me. i bolted to the bathroom and let what felt like all of my organs spill out of my mouth and into the toilet

i felt one hand holding my hair back and another rubbing my back. i see the shadow of another person kneeling by the toilet and i heard small voices whispering soothing words to me.

i finally stopped puking and flush the toilet i rest my head on the side of it ignoring the fact that its a toilet at all. silent tears start to fall down my cheeks.

my mother continues to rub my back "im sorry clary i just dont want to see you get hurt and i dont want you to make the same mistakes i did" she says with a tired sounding voice.

"mom im not going to get hurt and even if i did i would walk through hell to keep anything from hurting this baby" i say and i mean every word

"well that deffinatly makes me feel better" she says "do you have any idea how long youve been pregnant" she asks "yea for like a month" i say with a smile on my face.

we all laugh and joke some but then i get going so me and izzy can see alec, magnus and simon begore they go to pick up the baby from the academy.

 **jace's pov**

clary had nightmares all night and i didnt know what to do. she cried and kicked and shook.

i tried to wake her but it didnt work so i just held her until she started screaming and crying out for me to help her but she kicked and squirmed to get away from me.

she crawled to the corner and finally woke up. i couldnt stand seeing her like that, it broke my heart.

i asked if she wanted to talk about it and she refused but i dont know why she wont talk to me.

 **magnus's pov**

i get my bottle of glittery hair gel and rub it into my hair and spike it as usual then i go to pick an outfit for today.

simon called me and told me and alec that his friend from the academy had found a worlock child and needed help so we are going to the academy to pick up the child and care for him until we find someone to take care of him

im honestly excited to see the little fellow. babies are adorable. _'he wont break anything will he?'_ i think to myself and then i find myself baby proofing my apartment.

 **Isabelle's pov**

i dial clary's number and hit the call button she didn't pick up. she was suppose to be back by now so we could go see magnus, alec, and simon before they left.

i dialed _again_ and got her voice mail _again_. i was staring to get worried so i tried a third time and got no answer.

i called jace from the hallway hoping he would know something and he lazily walked down the hall to see what i was screaming about.

"what do you want" he said angrily "i want you to tell me why clary isnt answering my calls" i say sharply

"she's probably still talking to Jocelyn" he said "she went to do that like 4 hours ago" i say worridly

"what" he asks "hold on" he takes his phone out of his pocket and dials clary's number.

after a few seconds of him holding the phone to his ear he sighs at the fact he got no answer and tries again

no answer again. he tries again and gets no answer he punches in some letters and sends it to clary.

i see him dial luke and he finally looks partially relieved "hey luke is clary still there" i hear a no from the phone and then nothing else i can comprehend.

"becuase she still isnt hear and she wont answer her phone" he says "ok ill meet you guys there" he says and hangs up.

he shoves his phone in his pocket and heads towards his room.

i follow him and wait outside the door after he slams it he comes out 2 minutes later in different clothes and a sereph blade and a stele on his belt

"where are we going" i ask "we arent going any where you are staying here and i am going to meet luke so we can look for clary" he said getting into the elevator

"why" i ask "becuase izzy you are pregnant" he said lamely as the elevator doors closed leavinv izzy alone in the hallway.

 **clary's pov**

 _sebastain pinned me to the and straddled my hips. i couldnt move all i could do was scream._

 _he let go of my wrists long enough to take off his shirt and throw it on the floor._

 _i pushed at him and tried to get him off of me but nothing i did helped any_

 _he grabed my wrists again and pinned them above my head with one hand while he held my face still with the other so i couldnt stop him from kissing me._

 _he let go of my face long enough to rip my shirt down the middle exposing my chest that was now only covered by my bra but he ripped that as well exposing my bare chest._

 _i start crying and begging for him to stop but it only makes him laugh "your mine clarissa and when im done with you, you will be mine in every sense of the word" he says with a gleeful smile on his face._

 _he unbuttones my jeans and lets go of my wrists to pull them off but i manage to get away from him and get to a door but when i open it all i see is this exact room._

 _i hear sebastian trying to get to me so i just run through the room and open the other door. when i open it i see the exact same room again and i keep going through the same room for what feels like forever._

 _i dont know how to get away so i decide to just hide until someone finds me or forever which ever comes first._

 _i crawl under the bed and think how stupid that is but there is nowhere else to hide._

 _i hear sebastians enter the room but to my horror he stops. "clarisssa dear did you think that you could hide from me" he mocks "well little sister you were very wrong" he says as i see his bare feet walk beside the bed._

 _i try to calm down but i cant stop panting. he yanks me out from under the bed by my ankel and all i can do is scream._

 _he pulls me up to a standing position by my hair. i do my best to cover my bare chest_

 _"you need to quiet down it will only make it easier for me to find you. but by all means for the next hour or so be as loud as you want" he says with a wicked smirk on his face._

 _he throws me on the bed and goes for my jeans again but this time hes interupted by a fimiliar voice booming threw the air._

"oh my god, clary" _the voice says._ _"jace?" i ask trying to make sure it was him_ "clary come on baby open your eyes come on" _he says "he cant help you clary no one can help. you have to stay silent or i will kill him and your baby" he says_

"come on clary your ganna be ok. were ganna help you get better" _says jace._

i open my eyes and i see his worrying face. "i love you jace" i say in a voice i dont think he couldve heard if we were not so close

"hold on clary were almost to the institute just keep your eyes open. and talk to me" he says "i cant i have to-" my voice trails off and everything starts getting blury and dark "you cant what clary. tell me. come on clary stay awake" he says but its to late i fall into darkness

 **jace's pov**

 _2 weeks later_

magnus and alec stayed home long enough to figure out what was wrong with clary but had to go pick up the worlock baby afterwards.

magnus said that she and the baby are fine but got put into a dream state and cant get out until they escape or are set free.

shes been having nightmares that she cant wake up from. she thrashes and cries and calls for me or izzy or alec or luke or anyone.

i cant stand to see her like this. i cant do anything to help her or calm her down. all i can do is sit here.

magnus said he was coming to give both izzy, clary, and the babies a check up and check on clary's condition

since we found her i cant sleep or eat except for when i have to. im to worried about clary and our baby to do either.

when magnus walks in he's holding the little blue baby from the academy. he's in sweats and one of alecs t-shirts and his hair isnt covered in glitter but its still spiked.

"looks like sparkles lost his sparkle" i say sarcastically "shut up and hold him while i check on clary" he says in a tired voice and his eyes half shut.

he goes over to clary and puts his hands over clary's stomach blue sparks surround his hands as he did his magic

"so have you and alec found someone to take care blueberry here yet" i ask curiously "yea actually. we are" he says and i am shocked

"yea" he says "alec came to me and told me that he didnt want to just give him to the clave and that he was starting to like having him around and i felt the same way" he said with a smile.

"ok so what are you guys ganna name him" i ask trying to focus on the good news instead of worrying about clary.

"we dont know yet but i think we should name him after max" he says and i cant help but smile

"i like it" i love it actually but i wont tell him that. "but im still calling him blueberry" i say sarcastically

magnus laughs as he finishes up the magic part of his work and then starts to look at her stomach to see if it has gotten any bigger. it has but only a little.

he takes her wrist in his hand. "how did she get these" he asks. i look to see what hes talking about and i see purple bruises on her wrists and neck.

when we found her she hed a cut on her lip and forehead and her right eye and cheeck were bruised but not her neck or wrists

"i have no idea" i have been with clary ever since she was put in the infirmary and nothing has happened that could have caused this.

he pulls up her shirt and i see another dark bruise on her stomach "what the hell. how did this happen?" i ask

"it must be from the dream state. we have to find a way to get her out soon and i need to do a double check on the baby and make sure what ever caused this didnt hurt it"

"oh my god" i cant even think straight. who would want to do this. "where is alec" i ask "with izzy" he says with a questioning look

"ill be right back" i say striding out of the infirmary with little blueberry still in my arms.

when i get to izzy's room i find izzy still sleeping in her bed like she has been sense clary was hurt and alec is just sitting in a chair looking pitifully at her.

"hi here is blueberry i have to go blow off some steam and magnus has to look at clary some more he'll be here in a minute or two" i say

"ok" he says "oh and congrats dude im happy for you, magnus, and blueberry" i say and go to the training room.

 **Izzy's pov**

i wake up to blueberry screaming and alec desperetly trying to get him to calm down.

"oh thank god. i need your help. i dont know what to do he just wont stop crying" he says with desperation covering his face.

"oh my god alec let me see him" i say and he gently places blueberry in my arms. he starts to calm down but doesnt stop crying

"get me a bottle" i say and he grabs one out of the glittery diaper bag him and magnus have been using since they got back.

he passes me the bottle and i stick it in blueberry's mouthmouth. he finally stops crying and just drinks from the bottle.

"i have some exciting news" he says with a huge grin on his face "and what is that" i ask

"me and magnus found somebody to keep blueberry" he says and i think my heart just shattered

 **Alec's pov**

all of a sudden izzy burst into tears "by the angel iz what is wrong" i ask.

"idonwanblubertoleav" she says and i dont know what she is talking about at all.

"ok izzy slow down and breath" i say trying to calm her down. "i dont...want blueberry...to leave" she says sniffling.

"oh my god izzy me and magnus are the ones who are keeping blueberry" i say with a laugh.

"really" she says and starts crying more "whats wrong now "nothing im just so happy" she says.

"oh dear lord alec what did you do" said magnus "he didnt do anything i promise im just insane. where's simon" she asks

"he's on the way" i say and on cue simon comes in "whats wrong iz" he says kneeling beside her "magnus and alec are going to keep blueberry" she says with a huge smile

"oh thats great. im happy for you guys" says simon "what are you guys ganna name him" asks izzy "we were ganna ask you before we decided if we could name him max" says Magnus

"oh my gosh of course i love it why would you need to ask permission from me" izzy says handing blueberry to me so magnus could work his magic on her and the baby.

"we didnt know if you were going to have a boy if you would want to name him after max" i say

"well ive thought about it but i think if we have a boy we are going to name it after a very old friend of the lightwood family" she said

"and who is that" asked magnus "will harondale" she said and magnus laughs a little "i love it" he says with a smile

"now what fo we have here" he says when hes done with his magic "what" asked simon worried

"you two are going to be having twins" he says

 **ok so alot of things happened in this chapter** **but like i said at the top i didnt want to forget plus sense ive been gone i figured you guys needed something good but for anyone who doesnt like where this is going what evs you can tell me if you like it or if you dont. i wont judge or whine or try and tell someone off becuase its your opinion** **. pm me if you want to tell something you might want to see happen or if you have any questions and reviewing would be amazing. but any way goodbye for now mundanes.**

 **chapter question- fav character?**

 **last chapter question (becuase i forgot)- who loves izzys no less than seven inches motto ( im pretty sure its seven let me know if im wrong)**

 **answer in review or pm me idc whatever is cool**


	7. chapter 6

**_(2 months and 2 weeks later)_**

about as long as it has taken me to write this chapter

 **clary's pov**

 _sebastian pulls on his pants while i lay with one hand cuffed to the bed post. he doesnt notice that he's left his dagger close enough for me to take._ _i grab it quietly while he's turned around to get his shirt. i hide the dagger as he picks up my shirt._ _he walks over and sits on the side of the bed. he puts his hand on my naked thigh i try to pull it away but he holds it in place with bruising force until i stop._ _he rubs his hand up and down my skin. "i hate it when you try to deny my affection little sister" he says gliding his hand closer to my crotch. for a moment im to scared to move as he climbs on top of me._ _i feel his fingers slip inside me and massage my clit. i gasp and finally come to my senses. i drive the dagger through his throat._ _with that the room slips away and so does sebastian and i am left in darkness._

i open my eyes and see a high wooden cieling. i try to breath but i feel like my lungs aren't working.

i jump and fall to the ground from someone calling my name. i make a run for the door but i crash into someone and there arms wrap around me.

"no you cant have him. you cant hurt me any more. i killed you. you were dead" i scream trying to get away by pushing and hitting the chest that im stuck to because of his arms.

i look at sebastian and he doesnt look like sebastian. he looks like jace. his eyes are shocked and sad.

"quit wearing his face" i scream. "i know he's not here. no one is here but you" i scream.

"clary its me jace. i swear im not going to hurt you" he says. hes only trying to trick me. "jace isnt here. jace doesnt know where i am" i shout still trying to get away.

"jace is here. jace knows that your in the infirmary in the institute" he says with a partially joking voice.

"no your trying to trick me so you can take us back" i say. my arms are getting tired and dizziness is trying to wash itself over me but i keep fighting it.

"i dont know what you are talking about" he says. i stop hitting him and look up to try and find any sign of the lie in his eyes but i cant "jace?" i ask as the dizziness overruns my head.

"yes baby its me" he says. silent tears escape my eyes as he scoops me up and puts me back on the bed.

my silent tears start to become less silent as he calls for magnus and maryse. he kneels beside the bed and rubs my back.

i involuntarily flinch at his touch and he looks hurt. he opens his mouth to say something but gets interupted when maryse and magnus enter the room which im greatful for.

maryse stops dead in her tracks as she catches sight of me. her hands fly to her mouth "oh by the angel" she breaths.

magnus walks up to my bed and reaches his hand to look at my face. i cringe from his hand. he stops for a moment and shoots me a questioning look. i search his eyes for anything suspicious.

i find nothing so i nod indicating that he can touch me. while he examins me i notice maryse regain her composure and walk over to me and magnus. i look to jace while magnus looks at my neck that i know is bruised.

jace takes my hand in his. he looks at me with worry all over his face. i dont know what to do.

"jace will you go get the others while we ask clary some questions" asks maryse "but alec is at my apartment and i came here to get his phone so do you mind going to get him and blueberry" says magnus

"is that ok?" jace asks. i nod my head and he squeezes my hand. i squeeze back and with that he lets go of my hand and strides out of the room to get the others.

"clary we need to take a look at the baby and i need to know if you are hurt anywhere else. is that ok?" he asks and dread fills my heart.

"oh my god the baby where is he" i plead "what do you mean clary?" asks maryse "the baby is he here. oh my god does he still have him. no damn it i thought he was dead i thought he couldnt take him" i say as i start to cry again.

"clary no body can have this baby except you" says magnus "what?" i am so confused.

"clary how long have you been gone" he asks "i dont know a little over a year. why?" i ask "and where have you been?" he asks ignoring my question.

"ive been with sebastian. why?" i ask again "clary you've been stuck in a dream state for 3 months. you havent had your baby yet. you've been in the infirmary all this time" says maryse

"what are you talking about?" i ask. i am so lost. "is it possible that he put her in a dream world rather than a state and thats why shes been getting bruises and cuts?" she asks still ignoring my questions

"it would be if he were alive" says magnus while he pushes me gently indicating for me to lay down.

i do as he asks and he starts working his magic over my stomach then moving to the rest of me. "is it possible that he is?" asks maryse "i have no idea" he says with a worried look on his face.

he suddenly stops and drops his hands. "maryse" he says gesturing for her to walk an ear shot away.

they talk and eventually maryse leaves the room and magnus walks over to me.

"clary how are you feeling?" he asks with a smile "i dont know" i say but i do know. im really fucking scared is how i feel.

"well while we wait for the others i am going to cheer you up with food and telling you somethings that have happened while you were out" he says with a huge smile.

"ok tell me about it" i say with a smile thats bigger than his. "well while you were playing sleeping beauty me and alec have adopted a little blue bundle of joy" he says while he makes a plate of beagals and strawberry jam.

"oh my gosh really" i say and my hands fly to my face in joyful shock. "aww what did you name him? what did you mean by blue? how did you find him? how old is he?" i babble on while he hands me the plate

he laughs at my enthusiasms "his name is max lightwood-bane. he is a worlock child and thats why he is blue. we got a call from the academy and they said he had been left there. and i he is almost 2" he says with a genuine smile while i eat.

"now onto you and your pretty boy or biscuit jr." he says "i heard you calling it a he earlier" he says. i finish the last of the beagals.

"yes well thats what he was in the dream world. but i dont want to know if its true or not until jace gets here" i say and as if on cue jace, alec, simon, maryse, Luke, izzy, and my mother burst in the door.

"speak of the devil" says magnus. all of them come straight for me except my mother and izzy who stand in shock. they all stand or kneel by the bed and ask me questions like _how are you? do you need anything? do you remember us?_

"im fine i can remember all of you" i say. jace takes my hand in his. i force myself not to cringe in fear and squeeze his. "we missed you" says izzy who hugs me with bone crushing force.

i gasp at the sudden physical cantact. and everyone looks at me with worried eyes. izzy lets me go and looks me in the eyes. i break the eye contact but she doesnt stop looking at me "are you ok?" she asks

"yea im fine" i say with a forced smile.

 **Jace's pov**

clary flinched or cringed away from everyones touch all day. i didnt leave her side at all.

i dont understand why she is so scared and i cant stand that i cant help her becuase im one of the main ones that scare her.

we talked while everyone went to pick up dinner. she told me about how she was in a dream world and that she had no idea when she woke up.

"i had the baby in the dream world and sebastian took him away and only let me see him when i had to feed him" she continued on "afterwards he would..." she looked at her hands.

she sat crisscross on the end of the bed in a pair of sweat pants and a big t-shirt "afterwards he would try to torture information out of me about the clave but i didnt tell him anything"

i got the feeling she wasnt telling me everything but i didnt push. silent tears streamed down her face "its ok he cant hurt you any more. i wont let him"

after we talked some more and ate dinner with everyone we went up to the garden and sat on the steps.

i moved to lift her shirt and shot her a questioning look. she noded and lifted it for me. i put my forehead to the baby bump she had grown in these past months. i felt her start to play with my hair and it drove me crazy.

everything she did drove me crazy. i had missed her so much that i didnt even leave the the infirmary since last month except to eat and shower.

all i wanted to do in that moment is hold her and never let her go. that may sound cliche but i dont even care.

 **clary's pov**

jace put his forehead to my fat stomach while i played with his hair.

i keep telling myself that i can trust everone here and that he cant get to me and that it was all just a dream but im still terrified.

but then i think for a minute about how he was the only one there besides me and the baby and i cant help but wonder if that means that he had to be the one to put me there.

i try to think about anything else. we decide that we need to go to bed and head to jaces room.

i cant stop thinking about how stupid I am for being so scared it wasnt anything but a dream and im acting like it was real.

while we walk all the memories and thoughts come back around my head and i just want them to stop.

"i missed you" he says as we get into his room "i missed you too" i say and it clicks i need a destraction so i crash my mouth against his and he immediately reacts and starts kissing back.

his hands touch me every where. i want to think about how good he is making me feel and stop being scared of a dream like a child.

his hands lift me up and walk us over to the bed. he climbs on top of me and i pull at the hem of his shirt. he breaks the kiss long enough to pull it off. when he goes to kiss me again a worried look floods his face.

"oh my god clary whats wrong" he says. i feel the heat of tears on my cheeks and realize what he means. "oh nothing im just happy to be with you" i lie

"clary your lying" he says. i want to curse the fact that he knows me so well "its nothing im just scared becuase of a stupid dream" i say with a humorless laugh "clary that was not just some stupid dream. everything that happened to you in there happened to you here too. if you got cut in that dream world you got cut here too" he says and i dont know if it makes me feel better or worse.

"im fine" i say. i refuse to tell him what else happened. he wont love me anymore. he'll hate me because i let it happen.

"ok" he says but i can tell he's not buying it. he rolls onto his back right beside me.

"i love you" he says as he pulls me closer and drapes his arm over my waist

i want to move it at first but then all i want is for him to hold me and keep me safe.

i trusted him before this happened and i know that he can be trusted but i just dont know how to trust anyone anymore.

 **jace's pov**

i dont know what happened in her dream world. i dont know how to help her.

she kicked and screamed and cryed most of the time during these last few months and i didnt know why. but whatever it was it managed to make clary scared a of me and i would not allow anything to hurt her that bad.

when i find whoever did this i will kill them with my bare hands

 **magnus's pov**

i dont have any clue of what to do with this information.

should i tell clary i know, should i ask her about it, should i tell anyone else, should i tell jace.

i decide that i do need to ask clary about it but as far as telling anyone goes i need to keep my mouth shut. its not my secret to tell.

i dont know if clary wants anyone to know about it. i want to rip that sick bastards head off.

how could he do that to someone let alone his own sister. when we find him whoever puts him down i hope they do it like they would a dog becuase he doesnt deserve anything better.

 **Izzy's** **pov**

my best friend has woken up from a 3 month coma and is acting strange. we are both pregnant. my boyfriend is acting wierd. my brother and his husband are exuahsted and mags is acting wierd.

my feet hurt. im starving but i also want to puke and i cant drink. so all i can do is scream and complain and it really sucks.

 **yes i know it took me this long to write this short ass chapter i know i suck. guys im not even ganna lie ive just been pretty sad latly and i couldnt write. ill explain later and if you want info now the go read my dreams on my wattpad account and i am not just trying to get reads or anything but that story is my legitimate explanation but if you dont want to read that then just wait for the next chapter and ill explain in the AN but anyway goodbye for now mundanes**

 **how do you lile the story so far?**


	8. chapter 7

**clary's pov**

 _it's bright. very bright. i hear him screaming at me and feel him shaking me but i cant see anything. i feel his fist collide with my face. he's trying to take me back. i cant let him. i wont let him. but why wont i? if i let him then i'll see my baby again. i miss my baby enough to deal with him. but somethings pulling me back. a voice that is so fimiliar but i cant think of who it belongs to. "clary wake up! clary" he calls "clary you have to wake up" JACE!_ i wake up with a gasp. jace is holding me. im scared to move even though i know he wont hurt me. i feel hot tears streaming down my face.

my cheek brushes against his chest and i wince in pain. he notices and turns on the lamp. he takes my chin in his hand and moves my face as to see my cheek better.

by his facial expressions i can tell he is upset at something "how did this happen" he asks gesturing towards my face "i dont know" i say.

"do you want to talk about it" he asks "h-he was trying to t-take me back" i sob "who was trying to take you back where?" he asks

"s-sebastian" i say "h-he was trying to take me b-back to the d-dream world" i choke out.

"hey look at me" he says soothingly. i dont want to look him in the eyes after what i let happen. i cant. i betrayed him. i let sebastian take what i wanted only him to have.

i force myself to look at him but i only look at his chin "clary" he says "look at me" he says.

i force myself to look at the liquid pools of gold the he calls his eyes. i actually find comfort looking at him.

"i will never let him hurt you again" he says "jace" i say "you cant protect me from something you'll never see" i say with tears threatening to spill again.

"well i can damb sure try until my feet bleed from running to you until my lungs give out from calling your name until my heart pounds so hard trying to find yours that it literally bursts" he says

his words make the tears spill over and my arms involuntarily wrap around his neck. we lay down and fall asleep in each others arms.

when i wake up its from a big sparkling man screaming at me "i forgot to tell you guys" he says.

"magnus i am to tired to worry over your new eyeliner thingy" says jace

"no you stupid idiot. i forgot to tell you guys the true sex of the baby" he shouts. i shoot up and jace follows but the poor thing is to tired to even be excited.

i know this becuase all he wanted to talk about before i went to sleep was what our baby was going to be and what we would name him/her based on there gender.

"what is it" i shout happily "i can officially say that there will be a little buiscut jr. running around the institute" he says

"oh my god" i say "shes not dating anyone unless im dead and shes not aloud to wake up until atleast 12" he says pulling us both to lay back down.

"well you my good man can sleep all you want for now but as for you miss fray. you are going shopping with me, izzy, and blueberry" says magnus

"only if i can hold the baby" i say. he grins widely. "come on and get dressed" he says.

i move jaces arm off of me and walk to the dresser and grab some stuff to wear and go to the bathroom

"what are we shopping for" i ask from inside the bathroom "baby clothes, now that you and izzy know what genders to shop for we can actually find stuff" he says

"guys talk when your out not in my sleeping space" says jace. cometely ignoring him magnus begins to discus the maximum amount of glitter he is alowed to get for me and jace's baby.

me and jace both agree on none but magnus baggers us until jace finally talls him to go nuts if it means he can go back to sleep.

 **Izzy's pov**

in the baby's are us, magnus and clary argue over girl clothes while i am forced to shop for two boys. yes they are both going to be boys.

i will still love them but i dont know how to entertain boys the only baby boy i was ever around was max and i didnt know what any of the things he liked were. simon would know but he left this morning and wont be back from the academy until a month before the baby is do.

i dont know what to do then a little light bulb flickers in my brain for a second then it springs to life. "oh my god clary you have to help me i dont know how to shop for boys"

"im a little hurt that you turned to me on that but come on ill help" she jokes.

when we leave we carry back atleast twenty bags filled with clothes, shoes, mittins, botties, bottles, and binkies.

we decided that since im having twins one will have dinosours and the other will have cars so we can tell them apart. apparently those were what simon liked as a kid.

clary and magnus argued over fairies or polka dots they eventually decided on sparkly polka dot so that both parties could be happy.

as a joke on jace we decided that we would buy some duck stuff and decorate with that but we would switch it before the baby was born.

mom buoght cribs and dressers while clary was asleep and to distract himself jace already put theres together and since simon had no idea how to he asked jace to do ours.

so when we get back to the institute we start to put all of the duck stuff in the room that i set up for clary's baby.

there are duck sheets, wall stickers, stuff toys, a mobile, a cover for the changing table, and little handles that we found for the dresser.

when we are done we send clary to get jace. and when they get back the look on his face is priceless

 **clary's pov**

i go to get jace and find him still asleep. maryse told me that he hardly slept while i was out.

i shake him awake. he opens one eye. his face is smooshed from the pillow and his hair is ruffled _like a ducks feathers_ i think evily

"we decorated the nursery come see" i say "you did it with out me" he whines. "come see" i say i hold his hand and half drag him to the nursery.

whe we walk in his face goes from tired to excitment to purepure horror "you are trying to mentally scar our duaghter" he shouts as he looks at the room

"what you dont like it" izzy teases. "i cant deal with this right now i need to eat breakfast" he says

"its three in the afternoon and what are you getting" i ask "mangos" he says

simply and heads off to the kitchen

i decide im hungry to and tell the others that im going to eat. i see magnus slip a little stuffed duck into his pocket and laugh.

we head to the kitchen where jace is eating a mango. "you hungry?" he asks "yes i havent eatin all day" i say.

"ill fix you something. what are you in the mood for?" he asks "mac and cheese with chocolate and bacon" i said

"ok" he says with a huge grin and a chuckle.

when he's done cooking he brings the plate over to me and fixes one for himself only without the bacon and chocolate.

izzy eats some of mine while magnus looks at us in disgust.

when we are done eating we go to the library. while me and jace are cuddled on the couch i slip into sleep while he reads a book.

 _im back in the room. the room i had hoped i would never have to see again. he's not here but the memories are sitting infront of me like im watching myself and him from someone else's eyes. i see him ontop of me i try to get away feom them i pull on the door nobs and try to break the windows. i try busting the doors down but nothing works. tears are falling feom my eyes his voice is filling my head while our bodies fill my vision i try to turn away but now im stuck. i try to close my eyes but its like someone is holding them open. his voice gets louder as he tells me all the things that he loves about me. all the things he wants to do to me. all the things he wants me to do to him. things he wants to watch me do. i cant take it. i scream and scream to try and drown out his voice. my eyes finally close but i can still here his voice._

his voice rings in my head like bells. i here him calling my name but he sounds different.

jace is calling me and begging me to wake up. my eyes fly open and my screams stop. tears still flow down my cheeks.

"are you ok?" he asks "yea im fine" i say with a forced smile. "clary can i talk to you?" asks magnus

"yea sure" i say wiping away my tears. we both walk in the hallway and shut the door behind us.

"clary what happened in the dream world" he asked "nothing" i say with a forced smile. "clary tell me" he said "nothing happened" i say.

 **Magnus's pov**

i already know what happened but she needs to admit that it did. she keeps saying nothing happened. i wonder if she can even admit it to herself.

i turn and put my hands in the wall, caging her in. i dont want to do this but the stress of her dreams and keeping all of this in cant be good for her baby. she needs to talk to someone and since i already know she can just talk to me if she doesnt want to tell anyone else.

"magnus stop" she begs. her breathing gets harder and tears are forming in her eyes. "clary i cant until you tell me" i say "i cant" she says

 **clary's pov**

magnus traps me against the wall. what is he doing? did sebastian trick me again? im still here and hes going to hurt me again wearing magnus's face.

"magnus stop" i beg. i cant breath. my eyes are burning with tears "clary i cant until you tell me" he says.

i cant tell him. he'll hate me and if he tells somepne else they will hate me to. "i cant" i say.

"clary tell me what he did to you" he says. the tears spill over. he knows. he only wants me to admit it. he know everything. he hates me. "you already know why do you want me to say it"

he moves his hands "he raped you" he said. i felt like evrything fell apart. "you cant tell anyone mags" i sob.

"i wont but this stress that you are carrying isnt good fpr the baby and i figured that if you told someone that it would take some of it off of you"

"im fine it was just a dream" i say "clary it wasnt just a dream trust me i saw all of the injuries and heard you scream and cry everytime he did something to you so it is ok to be upset ok?" he says "ok"

 **ok so i promised an explination so here it is. i am depressed and i am trying to help my self. i just recently stopped cutting myself and i also just recently started school and my mom is back with my step dad. they broke up becuase he was addicted to drugs and got violent with her a couple times and by the time i decided that i was going to try to get better is when she told me. i absolutly hate this man becuase he hurt my family you wouldn't understand if you dont have a big southern family but my mom is making me keep this a secret for now and i am struggling to keep myself from wanting to die. but since im crying i am going to stop telling my stupid sob story and go on to better news.**

 **ok i finally updated and i plan on doing that more often and i am trying to work on 2 other stories while im working on this one so that when this one is done i can put another story out and actually update regularly** **. so im ganna let you guys vote in my pm's or in the review on one but im not giving descriptions just the title becuase i think it should be a surprise**

 **so vote on either**

 ** _you're wrong_**

 **or**

 ** _im sorry_**

 **so if you have any questions or comments or suggestions please tell me in pm's or in the review so thanks mandanes** **and goodbye**


	9. chapter 8

**just so everyone is clear on the pregnancy time izzy is about 6 and a half months pregnant and clary is about 6 months**

 **also i will let you know in the next chapter which story iwill do next and i wanted to tell you guys that both of these fics are AH and both are clace fics**

 **make sure to vote in the review or pm me your vote or any questions**. **i** **ve only gotten one vote (thanks** Nickbelanger81 **) so please vote**

 **also to** hugsandlovesxoxo **i would love help with my grammar and i am on wattpad to** Nickbelanger81 **yes she will and yes clary and jace are in both**

 **and to everyone i have descovered that writing helps me alot so i will be writing alot more but i have alot of story ideas so i am working onputting together plots and story lines and working on my other two stories for after this one**

 **1 month later**

 **cl** **ary's po** **v**

its been 2 weeks since the scene in the hall. i made magnus promise not to tell anyone including alec amd especially not jace.

we redid the room last week and surpised jace with it. the room is now white.

the sheets, blankets, and diaper mats are baby pink with gold polka dots.

jace was very happy to see the duck stuff thrown out. my mom and luke have been coming to visit alot. mom and jace have gotten along better since i woke up.

the dreams are getting worse and better at the same time. they keep getting more frightning and i wake up in a worse state than the last time but they are coming less and less.

we are going to set up izzy's nursery stuff tomarrow. she doesnt know yet but simon has been getting his work done faster so he will come home tomarrrow and only has to go back to pack up some stuff then he is back for good.

izzy hates that hexs gone so she will be alot more than happy tomarrow.

jace pulls me from my thoughts by scooping me up suddenly. i gasp quietly before he puts his lips against mine. we havent done alot since i woke up.

it's not just my fault. whenever i actually manage to stop acting like a scared child he doesnt want to. im scared that he knows. he hates me he dpesnt want me anymore. i let this happen so he hates me.

"do you hate me" i ask before i can stop myself. he looks completly shellshocked. he puts me back on my feet which are swollen and aching "god no what would make you think that" he says "becuase im an awful person and im not that attractive and not to mention my family-" he cuts me off "clarissa adele fray. i do not hate you i love you with everything i have. you are a great person. you are the most attractive person i have ever seen. and you are not your family" he says matter-a-factly "i love you" he says "i love you too" i say.

 **jace's pov**

"do you hate me" she asks. what in hell made her think that i hate her. i put her down "god no what would make you think that" i say the words that come out of her mouth next shock me to my core "becuase im an awful person and im not that attractive and not to mention my family-" i cut her off "clarissa adele fray i do not hate you. i loce you with everything i have. you are a great person. your the most attractive person i have ever seen. and you are not your family" i say.

why does she think all of these things. she has been like this since she woke up. "i love you" i say. "i love you to she says. something happened in that dream world that she is scared to tell me about but i am going to find out.

 **Izzy's pov**

i miss simon. i was suppose to buy the baby stuff with him i was suppose to put the room together with him. and now we cant do any of it.

the perks of being pregnant are fun. you get to eat alot and its justified (especially when you are having twins) amd you gat to stay in bed and chill plus you can be emotional and people dont think your weak thay just think your pregnant.

but when the father isnt their to help you get ready and be their for you it really makes it a little less amazing.

i just wish he was here it would be so much more exciting.

 **jace's pov**

i walk back to my room where i left clary sleeping. she thinks that her dreams are getting better but she just doesnt remember having alot of them.

shes murmuring in her sleep again. begging him to stop torturing her. she doesnt tell me about her dreams or about the dream world

i want to wake her up but maybe she wont remember this one if i leave her be. i lay next to her and hold her while she dreams.

 **clary's pov**

 _he throws me at the bed. "no please" i shout "your begging never stopped me before clarissa and we wouldnt have to go threw this every time if you would just come back" he says "no" i say flatly he unbuckles his belt and climbs ontop of me. i kick and punch him but nothing stops him. he grabs my hands and buckles his belt around them. he rips off my jeans and underwear and then pulls off his own he forces my legs apart and positions himself he shoves himself inside me. it feels like im being stabbed over and over again. he thrusts himself into me harder and harder i scream and cry begging him to stop but he keeps on until he comes inside me "tell me clarissa how much better am i than your little golden boy"_

i shoot awake. jaces arms are already around me i cringe away. when i look in his eyes he looks hurt "im sorry i didnt mean to" i say wrapping my arms around him. he returns the gesture and rubs my back. "clary can i ask you something" he says "yea what is it" i ask "what happened in the dream world" he asks "i told you what happened i had the baby and sebastian would torture me trying to get information about the clave" i lie "have you talked to anyone about it" he asks "ive talked to magnus some becuase he needed to know how i got some of my injuries" i lie again "do you want to talk to me about it" he asks. i dont know what to say i dont want to hurt his feelings but i cant tell him "jace i dont really want to talk to anyone about it. its just that its hard to talk about becuase it beings up the memories of it and i dont know if i can handle reliving it" i say "its ok i just want to help you thats all" he says "ok"

 **jace's pov**

i need to talk to magnus today and see what he knows. i need to figure this out becuase its killing me but more importantly its hurting her. simon shouldnt ve here for another hour and we arent suppose to magnus izzy and him arnt working on the nurseries until this after noon so i take my chance when i bump into him in the hallway

"hey magnus i need to talk to you" i say. he looks shocked but then worried. "ok what about" he asks "about clary" i say. "ok lets go in the library" he says i follow him into the library and shut the door behind us "ok so what do you want to talk about clary" he says "what happened to her in the dream world" i ask. "uh jace she doesnt want me to tell anyone about it but since i think she needs to talk to someone and she wont talk to me about it ill tell her that if she doesnt tell you by tomarrow then i will, but jace be gentle" he says.

"i will i promise" i say.

 **Izzy's pov**

i hate this. i miss simon. the doorbell rings and i go to answer it i find everyone downstairs near it but no one makes a move to answer it "no problem guys ill just walk all the way downstairs to answer the door even though you are all down here" i say sarcastically they all stare at me with goofy grins. i ignore them and answer the door. i see a fimiliar figure standing in the door way. i feel like all of my dreams just came true. i wrap my arms around his neck and tears of joy drench my cheeks "i missed you and you better be here to stay becuase if you don't i swear ill raise all hell" i say into his shoulder "i missed you to and i am here to stay" he says with a laugh. "good" i say hold on. "wait a minute" i say "you guys knew he was coming didnt you" i say. they all nod with huge grins on there faces "and you still let me answer the door looking like the devil spit out my clothes" all of there faces switched from grins to ones of fear and they all run for therw lives up the upstairs except for clary who jace scooped up and carried her. "thank god i thought they would never leave" i say as i pull simons lips to mine.

 **clary's pov**

when jace finally puts me down we are both giggling our heads off. magnus asks to talk to me. i nod and follow him to the library.

he shuts the door behind us and looks at me with something i cant read. "clary i think that you need to talk to someone about what happened in the dream world and since you wont talk to me i think you should tell jace" he says "i cant do that magnus" i say "clary the stress from all of this is not good for the baby it can hurt her and the best way to help stress is to talk about it" he says "magnus i cant tell him he will never look at me the same way if he even looks at me at all. he will hate me" i say "he will not hate you. if anything he will hate sebastian more" "i cant tell him mags" i shout "if you dont tell him then i will" he says and starts towards the door. no he cant hear this from magnus if he has to hear it. "no please dont" i say "i will tell him tomarrow but i dont wamt to mess up today with all of this" i say "ok but if you dont then i will tell him" he says then leaves.

 **magnus's pov**

we put the rooms together and eat dinner. the rooms are adorable. the first one we did was dinosour themed and most of the clothes for the baby were also dino themed. the second one was all cars.

simon eventually let me put up some gold star stickers in the car room.

clary wont talk to me. i dont blame her. i dont regret making her spill. she needs to talk to someone before she hurts the baby.

 **jaces pov**

me and clary announce that we are going to bed. i keep waiting for her to tell me what happened but she doesnt. we fall asleep i wake up to her crying and screaming. she's begging for him to stop.

"nooo! no please no" she begs. i trtry shaking her awake but nothing works. a bruise forms on her cheek. more form on both her wrists but they soon turn into cuts. "clary wake up. its ok its just a dream" i say trying to wake her. she kicks and the covers fly.

i see bruises on her ankles and her shorts ride up to where there are dark purple bruises on her thighs.

no he cant be doing this to her. this cant be what has been happining.

she jolts finally waking up partially. she runs until she reaches the wall. she looks at me with fear clear in her eyes. "stop it. i know your not him" she says shutting her eyes tight and shaking her head.

 **clary's pov**

 _he pulls out of me and kisses me. i spit in his face. he whipes it away with his hand then he pries my legs apart again he starts kissing and sucking. his hands are so tight that i know my legs will be bruised. he starts to lick my clit "nooo! no please no" i beg but he keeps on he puts his tounge everywhere then he slips his fingers inside me and starts to suck and lick my clit. when he looks up he doesnt look like sebastian anymore. he looks like jace._ _"are you haveing fun yet" he says "nooo!"_

all of a sudden my chains and his belt are gone. i run from the bed until i hit a wall. i look at him. i mixture of anger, cunfusion, fear, and worry flood his face. "stop it. i know your not him" i shout. i close my eyes and shake my head trying to get his illusion to go away.

"he wouldnt hurt me like you do" i say. i stumble and hit my butt hits the floor hard. my hands are covering my face now. "i wouldnt hurt you like what?" he asks with concern "jace?" i ask

"yes clary its me" he says soothingly. he crouches down and puts his hand on my arm. i let him pull it away from my face "how does he hurt you clary?" he asks

"i cant" i say tears spilling over my face "why?" he asks "becuase you will hate me and i wont be able to stand when i see the way you look at me change" i say. he moves his hand towards my shorts. i cringe away in fear. he pauses "i promise clary i would never hurt you" he says. i nod. he continues and puls my shorts up to where the bruises are "he raped you?" he half asks half states. i nod slowly as more tears spill over.

the look on his face changes as i thought it would but not to what look i thought it would change to. insteade of disgust and hate he looks at me with admiration and pity. the pity hurts worse than the hate and disgust ever could but i dont know what to say about the admiration. why would he look at me with that knowimg what i just told him. why doesnt he hate me. i let this happen and he doeant hate me. what is happening.

 **ok so** **when i finished this chapter i realized that it was stupid to not give you guys a description of the other stories so here they are**

 ** _im sorry_**

 ** _clary becomes an alcoholic when her parents die and has been getting in a lot of trouble since she started drinking when izzy drags her to new york becuase max is sick clary and jace reconnect. will the family discover clary's drinking problem? will her and jace fall in love again? what will happen to max? find out here rated m for alcohol, language and sexual content_**

 **ok so that is _im sorry_ if you want that leave it in the review or in my pm's now onto**

 ** _you're wrong_**

 ** _clary lives with her abusive father after her mother left them. clary is being forced to date sebastian her perverted boyfriend. alot changes when three new kids come to school and a certain natural blonde attracts clary's attention will clary finally be pulled from her hell hole or will they only make things worse rated m for abuse, rape, alcohol, possable self harm, and possable drugs, and smoking. but has lots of music and i greatly recommend listining to it as you read._**

 **so thats it folks please vote im begging you. goodbye mundies**


	10. chapter 9

**so guys this is a short chapter but i basically made myself cry. writing clary's story becuase im basing some of this off of my friends life and it hurt to know that someone could hurt a person like that so sorry for the short chapter.** **guys i need votes i legit have like 5 and i need more to go on so that i can work on the story you guys choose more.and im totally not messege screaming a5 anyone just letting you guys know that i need votes.** **but anyways on to the story shall we**

 **clary's pov**

jace scoops me up and takes me to the infirmary. he sets me on one of the beds and goes to get some first aid. he comes back with bandages, alcohol, poroxide, q tips, and damp cloths.

he goes to work on my wrists. he dabs the cuts with one of the cloths and then cleans it with the poroxide and alcohol. i dont look at him at all. he bandages my wrists then works on a long cut on my thigh that i didnt even notice. i still dont look at him.

i finally look at him when he works on the cut on my cheek but i dont make eye contact. he cleans my cheek with the q tips and alcohol.

we dont speak at all until he brakes the silence. "is this why you think i hate you?" he asks as he puts a butterfly closure on my cheek. i nod "clary this does not change how i feel about you at all. i still love you and i will always love you. the only thing that has changed is that i think you are stronger than anyone i know to have gone through that" he says as he sits next to me on the lumpy infirmary bed. "why?" i ask "why?" he asks "why dont you hate me. i let this happen and now im just damaged goods because of a stupid dream" i say trying to keep more tears from spilling "clary you arent damaged goods" he says.

he looks like hes trying to decide on something. "can i hold you?" he asks with pleading eyes "please" i say he wraps his arms around me and we lay down. "do you want to talk about it?" he asks "i dont know" i say "dont be scared or ashamed. if talking will make you feel better then you can talk" he says. i take a deep breath and start my story

"the first time it happened was a day or two after i got there. i didnt know where i was or who took me at first but i figured it was him. there was no bed just a set of manicals on the floor and the cieling he told me to eat some food he had brought with him. i didnt want to eat it becuase i didnt know what was in it. he knew i was pregnant and didnt seem happy about it so i didnt want to risk it hurting the baby. he got mad that i wasnt eating it and so he started yelling. he said thay our father would be disappointed in me. i told him that that made me the happiest person ever. i wish i had just shut up and eatin the food. he grabbed my arms and drages me to another room. i tried to get away but he was to strong" tears started to pour but my voice was steady

"he threw me at the bed and ripped off my clothes then he took off his. and he did it. it felt like i wawas on fire and when he was done he grabbed my hair and dragged me back to the other room and said that i was his now. he left me their naked for 3 days with no food or water when he came back he made me eat and drink something wierd then he put me in the manicals and tortured me for a few hours. then he took me back to the other room and raped me again and it went on like that until i got a baby bump then he just fed me and wipped me if i was disobedient he moved me to a room with a bed when i was about 8 months and then i had the baby. when he came back that day ge took the baby away and only let me see him when i had to feed him. bu t when i wasnt doing that he would torture me or take me to the other room. then one day he left the dagger that he was torturing me with on the table by the bed. i was tied to the bed so while he put his pants back on i grabbed it and when he came back towards the bed i shoved it through his throat i tried to break the handcuffs but everything went black and then i was awake" i finish

"after some of your nightmares you tell me to quite wearing his face. why?" he ask there are tears that he probably thinks are hidden by the newly shed darkness but i can just barley see them.

"one day he showed up in the room that i stayed in glamoured as you he made me think that you were going to help me escape but then he dragged me into the other room and i knew it wasnt you" i say.

"clary we are going to find a way to keep him out of your head. i promise" he says. i sob at his words. i dont think he will get out of my head until i come back to him. if it was only my life to worry about i would do it in a heart beat but i cant let my baby get hurt. when shes born i will go with him. but i cant until she is safe.

me and jace lay there while i cry into his shoulder and he try to hold back thetears that i could see pricking his eyes. we eventually fell asleep and i had the best sleep i have had in a while.

 **jace's pov**

i cant believe this. my clary got raped by that sick ass hole. when i find him i qill rip his throat out with my bare hands.

i cant believe she has been tortured like that for months and not had a complete mental breakdown. no wonder. she hasnt wanted to do anything and flinched or cringed or winced at everyone.

i should have seen it sooner. i should have helped her sooner.

this is all my fualt. she wanted. me to go with her to her moms that day.she had said that he was trying to take her back and i did nothing.

i wont forgive myself for this. i cant forgive myself for this ever.

 **Izzy's pov**

when we are done eating supper simon and i go to bed not long after clary and jace.

when we get in my room i sit on the bed as he shuts the door. he sits beside me and hooks his finger under my chin. he kisses me sweetly. "i missed you" he says with a big grin on his face. "i missed you too" i say. he kisses. me again and we lay down amd fall asleep without changing clothes by accedent.

when i wake up at first i think it was all a dream but when i see his gruuffy hair and his big crooked glasses i know that it was a dream. a dream that came true

 **magnus's pov**

when i wake up i head to the kitchen where i find jace cooking waffles. "is clary awake" i ask "no" he says "so im assuming she hasnt told you yet?" i ask "actually last night she woke up from a nightmare with bruises all over her thighs and cuts on her wrists and a big cut and vruise on her cheek. i asked her if what i thought happened happened. she said that it did. when i was done she told me most of what he did to her in the dream world." he said "so you know?" i ask "i know" he says "i need you to help me find a way to get him out of her head" he says "ok we can go to my apartment and look in some spell books and if we dont find anything then ill try to make one" i say "ok thanks magnus" he says. he sounds sad.

i knew he wouldnt take it well but i thought he would be mad. i didnt think he would be depressed. he cares about clary alot more than i thought he did.

 **clary's pov**

when i wake up there is a plate of coconut waffles on the nightstand. i eat them the go to the kitchen to washt the dishes. when im done with that i go to my room to get dressed. i go to tell izzy im going to my moms and she refuses to let me go by myself.

i suppose thats fair. we walk decide to make a portal considering we both have pregnancy feet. i thought that those would hurt the baby but they dont. we land in the living room by accedent and scare my mother.

we talk for a while about the baby's nurseries since they havent seen them and simon shows up out of no where. my mom asks us to stay for dinner and tells me to call jace and invite him to.

i ask if mom needs help and she tells me to cut up some bell peppers

izzy asks if she can help with anything "sure um-" i shake my head discreetly "you can set the table" my mom says

izzy looks a little disappointed but she sets the table.

when jace shows up my mother makes me stop helping. she says that i stress to much.

after dinner me, jace, izzy, and simon head back to the institute.

me and jace go to bed as soon as we get there. i go to the bathroom to change. i would have changed infront of him if it weren't for all the scars.

they cover my back and one goes diagonally across my stomach. i put my clothes on after looking at myself in disgust and go back to jaces room.

we lay down and he gently wraps his arms around me. eventually i fall asleep and then into another dream.

 _im pinned to the bed. i squirm under his hold "clarissa if you would just stay in the dream world then we wouldnt have to do this everyday" he says as he unbuckles his belt_

i jerk awake from someone shaking my shoulder. i look around making sure he is gone. jace looks at me with worry.

he slowly wraps his arms around me. and holds me in his lap "did he do it again" he asks "no you woke me up before he could" i say we sit there with him rubbing my back "i love you" he says "i love you too" i say

 **i hope you guys liked it and again i need votes on either _im sorry_ or _you're wrong_ in either my pms or review if you have any questions or seggestions or comments let me know in pm or review any ways love you mundies.**


	11. chapter 10

**so i finally posted an exact week after my last chapter. i think its a miracle so guys heres the chapter remember to vote and do you guys want a sequal after my next story. answer in my pms or in the review but lets get on to the story**

 **(1 month later) so clary is about seven months and izzy is seven and a half**

 **clary's pov**

i wake up to the smell of something burning and a yelling simon and izzy. me and jace shoot up and go to the kitchen to make sure no one is being burned alive. "ill go first" he says "oh shut up i can go first" i say not meaning to sound that bitchy.

no burning people just a cooking izzy and a gagging simon. "izzy the box says 10 minutes not 40" he says reading said box. "i have told you simon dont let izzy cook and what do i wake up to. you letting Izzy cook" says jace sarcastically

"i did all the mixing and measuring and i preheat the oven i only let her put it in and set the timer thats all" said simon

"shut up voth of you or ill cook you next" she said. i guess we voth woke up in a bad mood

i felt a sharp pain in my stomach and winced. i prayed to the angel no one noticed. my prayers werent answered "are you ok" asks izzy her hormones obviously subsiding long enough ti worry about me. i thought it was sweet.

i nod with a forced smile. the pain hits me again this time alot harder. i wince a little less discreetly this time. "are you sure your ok" asks jace taking what i think was suppose to be a pan of brownies "yea im fine" i say forcing a smile again.

the pain hits again this time to hard for me to handle. i grip the counter and crouch to my knees. it hits again. i moan in agony. jace is by my side and scooping me up and carrying me to the infirmary. "hold on" he says setting me on the bed. "ill call maryse and magnus" he says pulling his phome out. izzy crouches next to the bed and takes my hand in hers "squeeze my hand. it'll help" i do as she tells me when another wave of pain washes over my stomach. i try to keep my focus on Izzy's hand but everything starts to blur and darken. then it all goes black.

 **Izzy's pov**

clary's eyes slowly clise and shes out like a light. no. not again. "JACE!" i scream. i shake her shoulder trying to wake her up. "magnus is on the way and maryse is coming now" he says "she wont wake up" i say "you two go wait in the hall magnus should be here soon" says maryse walking through the door. as if on cue a blur of black and blue hair with 90 pounds of glitter walks in the door and simon and alec have to drag me and jace out.

 **magnus's pov**

i knew this would happen i just thought that having someone to talk to would help.

she's been so stressed that she is going to have to be put on bed rest until the baby is born.

she probably wont wake up for a few hours maybe not until tomarrow the next thing i know i hear another stressed pregnant woman screaming. i rush to the hall where i last saw isabelle.

i find simon holding a scrraming izzy. "holy shit my water just broke" says izzy "but its to early you arnt do for atleast another 2 months" says simon.

holding her "well then i guess i just had water soak my pants and am about to die of pain for no reason then" screams izzy "no but what about clary" she whines "clary is going to be fine you however are going to give birth so come on. rat face help me get her into the infirmary" i say. he scoops her up amd carries her to the bed beside clary who is now awake from izzy's scream "oh my god izzy are you ok" she says "yea you know im just giving birth but are you ok" she says seriously "oh my god" clary says trying to get out of the bed to get to izzy. "dont you get out of that bed biscuit or so help me when you give birth i will cover that baby in glitter" i say.

 **clary's pov**

i dont dare move knowing magnus is serious. jace comes in and sits on the floor propped against my bed but facing izzy "so how's giving birth sis" he says with a smirk "shut up jace" we both say in unison. i take Izzy's hand "squeeze it definitely helps" i say. she smiles and does as i tell her. her grip hurts my hand but i ignore it "are you ok" asks jace "yes i promise im fine now" i say "ok iz time to push" says magnus.

simon sits on the other side of the bed holding Izzy's other hand while maryse and magnus are both waiting for the first baby to crown. alec and jace both sit on the same side as me alec crouched facing izzy and holding blueberry while jace is holding my free hand and also facing izzy.

izzy pushes and pushes until the first baby is out "oh my god i cant do it anymore" she says with a husky voice breathing heavily. "baby you have to" says maryse "i cant" she says "izzy. me, jace, simon, and alec will all go shopping and try on what ever you want" i say

 **Izzy's pov**

evrything aches and burns and my nether regions have reached their limit "oh my god i cant do it anymore" i shout brething heavily "baby you have to" my mother says "i cant" i say "izzy. me, jace, simon, and alec will all go shopping and try on what ever you want" says clary "really?" i ask "really" she says "i did not agree to this" says alec "neither did i" says jace. simon looks to weak stomached to say anything. clary shoots them both a death glare "aww im rubbing off on you" i say "push!" she shouts. i do what she tells me and push.

the pain is unbarable and i think im going to split right down the middle. i hear my first baby crying in my mothers arms and i almost want to cry becuase i cant hold him until im done. i push again and hear another set of cries and see magnus carry him over to clean him up "ok now give me my baby's" i say and my mother hands me the first one and magnus brings over the second one and hands him to simon.

"ok jace, alec and blueberry go out in the hall unless you want to watch me clean up your sisters after birth" says magnus. they both leave huridly "oh my god i cant believe i just squeezed two little shadowhunters out of my vagina" i say "why did i say that" i wonder out loud "it might have something to do with the fact that your losing alot of blood. simon come draw a iratze here" says magnus pointing to the back of my thigh and taking the first baby from simon. simon does as he's told and i feel much better.

"now what are their names" asks magnus "well we already said that ones name would be william and i simon said he didnt want to name him after any of hos family so i think we are going to name him after gabriel lightwood" i say "aww" says clary their so cute says clary with tears in her eyes "clary whats wrong" asks simon "my best friends just had babies and im just so happy for you guys" she says whiping tears from her eyes as more spill. "holy shit i hate hormones" she says after calming herself down "language!" says simon but me and magnus just laugh. when evrything is cleaned up i make simon go take a shower and get clary to help me feed the twins.

will has simons brown hair and his brown eyes while gabe (which i have decided to call him) looks like alec with the black hair and really blue eyes.

simon comes in with damp hair and he looks conflicted. "ok im just going to do this becuase ive been trying since before i found out you were pregnant but i kept chickening out and i didnt want you to think i only wanted to marry you becuase you were pregnant and-" i cut him off "wait are you proposing?" i ask "yes in the most shittiest way ever" he says getting on one knee and pulling out a black velvet box "what happened to no bad language around the twins?" i ask sarcastically "will you please just give me an answer" he says with a laugh. "yes simon! yes!" i shout. he opens the box and slips a huge rock on my finger "holy shit" i say "language" he says sarcastically "awwww" i completly forgot clary was her until she did that "crap im getting emotional again" she says. me and simon both laugh. "i love you" i say "i love you too" says simon

 **jace's pov**

i decide to take a shower and then go into my room to get dressed. i find clary's sketchbook after i put on some sweats. i decide to flip through it. her drawings always seem so real. i flip to a page with a drawing of a baby eith curly blonde hair and peircing green eyes. the baby is teathing on a stele and its the most adorable thing i have ever seen. i feel like such a girl. i smile and put the sketchbook back where i found it and go to the infirmary where i see and relieved looking simon a happy izzy and i crying clary holding one of the twins. "whats wrong clary?" i ask worridly "ask simon and izzy" she says. i look to them and a grinning holds up a hand that holds a huge diamond ring. "holy shit" i say but then realize that clary is crying bebecuase simon and izzy are engaged "why are you sad?" i ask "im not im really happy" she says trying to stop the tears "oh baby" i say kneeling next to her bed "i gently take the very small baby from clary and hand it over to simon. i crawling into the bed next to clary "you dont have to sleep in here" she says "i do if i want to stay with you" i say. she smiles and i kiss her cheek. i love this woman so much.

 **clary's pov**

simon takes the babies up and lays them down in their temporary craddles in Izzy's room then he very gently applies another iratze on her thight then carries her upstairs bridal style.

jace leans towards mmy fat pregnant belly and gently set his forehead against it "when you are born you are going to be sleeping in your mom and dads room for a while so when daddy and mommy start making loud noises just kmow that daddy isnt hurting mommy he is making her feel good" he says "JACE!" i gasp i smack the top of his head playfully. he chuckles "ok but i just want you to know mommy and daddy love you and we wont let anything hurt you i promise" he says. we sit in silence for a moment he looks like he's debating with himself. he's been doing that alot lately "clary you know that you need to stop stressing. it was a very close call today. i dont want to see you or this baby hurt" he says "i know im trying" i say "magnus says that you are officially on bed rest until the baby is born" he says "i heard" i say "jace i realize we havent done anything in a while and-" he cuts me off "clary we dont have to do anything you dont want to or are scared to do" he says "its not that im scared or dont want to its just that-" i stop for a moment trying to think of the words to say. jace sits up and i lean my head on his chest "just what?" he asks "first off the ovviouse is that im fat right now and then there are marks and-" i trail off again and lean my head back on his chest in frustration with myself. we sit in silence for a moment then he says something i dont expect "show me" he says with love and admiration all over his face. i look at him for reassurance. he gives me a look that tells me not to be scared. i sigh and take off my shirt and unhook my bra but hold the front down so the girls dont spring free. let him see my front where the big ugly one on my stomach thwn i turn around to show the whip marks and the word _mine_ carved into my shoulder blade. i lift my hair to show the one on my head and then turn back around to show the knife wound on my thigh while i hook my bra back together. "just as i thought" he says. i get a little confused. "your still too beautiful to describe" he says "i love" he says "i love you too" i say. he takes me in his arms and lays us both down. we fall asleep like that, like we always do.

the next morning i wake up and see an angry looking luke and my mother who looks five times more furious "CLARISSA ADELE FARY WHAT THE HELL!" she shouts "clary this is how you got pregnant in the first place" says luke angrily "ok guys what are you talking about?" i ask. my mother gestures to what i now realize is a shirtless jace and a topless me and with where the covercovers are it would be ok to presume we were naked underneath "ok this is completly not at all what it looks like" i say defensively. thats wgen jace woke up and i see lukes eyes change from human to wolf. jace looks in the direction i am and realizes what all is happening "ok it is so not what it looks like" he says "run" i say as i see luke about to go after him he runs faster than when we see a duck in the park and luk is on his tail "oh my god mom make him stop we did not do anything i swear i was showing him something" i say putting my shirt on. thankfuthankfully the blanket covered my stomach and my back didnt face her "unless that something was you sgirtless i hoghly doubt it" she says "oh my gosh mom" i pull my shirt back off and stand turning around so she get a view of my back "oh by the angel clary im sorry" she says "im so srry i had no idea and me and jace were getting along better i actually discovered he is nothing like valintine and that he does love you while you where asleep and then i came in here and i thought that it was all a lie and im sorry oh my god what did that monster do to you" she rambles as i put my shirt back on "just tell luke to stop mom and we can talk about this later. im not suppose to be out of bed" i say "oh shit lay down" she sats "LUKE!" she shouts. "is he in here" he says deom the door way "no but they werentdoing anything" she says "but they were-" he starts but my mother cuts him off "clary cant do anything right now becuase she is on bed rest so they couldnt have been doing anything" she says "then why were you naked?" asks luke "jace doesnt sleep in shirts and myine was getting tight while i was sleeping and jace had on pants and so did i" i say "why are you on bed rest?" my mother asks "apparently i have been stressing alot and i started getting pains in my stomach so magnus told me to stop stressing and to stay in bed so i dont hurt the baby" i say "oh gosh is she ok?" she asks "yes she's ok" i say. jace comes in taking baby steps with his hands out as to protect himself and walks over to the bed "they know we didnt do anything" i say "ok" he says walking normally now. he sits on the end of the bed "so i would like to know the full story of how you two started getting along while i was out" i say gesturing to my mother and jace "oh god" jace says "can we please not talk about that" he says falling back onto the bed knowing that we are indeed going to talk about it "oh i would love to" my mother said

 **jace's pov**

Jocelyn starts her side of the story and i start thinking about that day. it was the day before clary woke up i couldnt help it i started begging for her to wake up

 _"clary you have to wake up. i cant keep watching you go through this. it kills me to. i miss you so much. when you wake up i swear i wont let anyone hurt you again. i promose. i love you" i prayed for her to wake up right then and say it back but she didnt. thats when i heard someone clear their throat. i turned to see Jocelyn "you really do love her" she states. i nod "protecting her is the most important thing to you?" she asks. i nod again "come on ill watch her. you go get a shower and something to eat" she tells me. i hesitate but she goves me a look that says she wasnt taking no for an answer. i take a quick shower and eat a mango then go back to the infirmary. i sit on the oppisite side of the bed from jocelyn and take clary's hand in mine. "i just want you to know that im sorry. i didnt want my daughter to get hurt and as much as i hate to admit it i was hurt when i found out that valintine was a monster and i didnt want her to go through that but when i heard you talking to her and you saif you wanted to protect her i knew you werent like him" she said "others would disagree" i said "others werent his wife" she said with a smirk "valintine didnt want to protect his loved ones he thought that if they couldnt_ _protect themselves that they werent worth his love" she said "but i suppose you knew that already" she added "yea" i said_

she left out the part about her being hurt in her story but i didnt correct her. clary turned to me "i love you too" she said. it was almost as if she knew that i prayed for her to say it back those weeks ago. i smile and scooch closer to her wrapping my arms around her. we all talked for a while then jocelyn and luke left. "hungry?" i asked. she noded "what would you like?" i asked "i want a pina colada smothie with a mushroom and spinich omlet and a toasted bat samdwich without the bat from taki's" she says "ok anything else" i ask with a laugh "and buffalo wings with ranch" she says "ok you know there is a possibility that those are made with actual buffalo right?" i ask as i slip on my jacket and boots "i dont even care at this point" she says "ok ill be right back" i say. she waves goodbye "my hero" she says sarcastically "i know im amazing" i say with a smirk and set off for taki's

 **clary's pov**

while jace is gone i accedently ffall asleep and then into a dream.

 _"hello little sister" he says "it's been a while" he sats grabbing my arms. im frozen in fear. ive been fighting this for so almost a month and i couldnt do it this time. "this isnt real. its a dream" i sat "oh no dear sister it's not" he says "it's a nightmare. well atleast for you and that brat growing in your stomach" he says. i cant let him hurt the baby "arent you suppose to be avoiding stress" he says grabbing my hair. i try to get away but i cant "i know a great way to relieve stress" he says throwing me on the bed "no" i say trying to crawl away. he grabs my ankle and yanks me back down onto the bed. he pins me onto my stomach on the edge of the bed. "clarissa if you just come back then we wont have to keep doing this" he says "no!" i shout "alright then more fun for me" he says pull my pamts down and pinning my arm behind my back. i struggle but shut my eyes tight knowing that i probably wont get away. i hear him unzip his pants and then he forces himself inside me. my eyes fly open and i scream from the pain._

i jerk awake and see jace's eyes filled with worry. we sit there in silence. i dont look in his eyes though "he did it again didnt he?" he asks "no he just yelled and grabbed my hair and threw me at the wall thats why i screamed" i lie "im sorry" he says taking me in his arms. i force myself not to cringe. "you didnt do anything wrong and im fine i promise" i say

 **so how was it. next chapter clary will be 8 months and izzy will be taking the crew on that shopping trip after clary has the baby. but that wont be in the next chapter. i think that after this and my next ill start writing a sequal to this but ii need to know if you guys want me to do that.**

 **before i write my stories i write out a sortof timeline and then write in fluff so i need to go and start thinking of what to put in the sequal and then start writing it while i put up my next story so thats why i want to know now.**

 **im trying to organize my life becuase its suppose to help depression. i am doing alot better but i still definitly have stuff to work on so thats why im asking you guys for votes and if you want a sequal. thats all i really dont mean to be anoying but i enjoy writing and it takes my mind off things so i figured fet it all orgorganized and ill enjoy it more.so thanks guys. i hope you liked the chapter and ill post soon so lated mundies**


	12. chapter 11

**so sorry about the long wait but its here now. i have some bad news to anyone whjo enjoys this story and good news also. bad news is im only posting 1 or 2 more chapters. good news is im going to write a sequal while i put out the next story but ill explain that stuff at the bottem for now heres what fans have been waiting for**

 **1 month later**

 **clary's pov**

i woke up with a start and jaces arms around me, our legs tangled together. most of the time jace wakes me before Sebastian has the chance to do anything but not this time.

 _he climbes off of me and puts his clothes on. i bring my knees up to my chest and hide my face in my hand cuffed arms. i cry silently. ive tried to wake up. its over. i should have woken up. he uncuffed my hands. "you havent woken up yet" he says as he pins my arms to the bed "have you come to your senses and decided to stay with your dear brother_ " _he asks. "no" i say and i finally wake up._

i cant go back there again. magnus says that he has almost put a spell together to keep him out of my head. i hope he finishes soon.

i lay on the bed in jaces arms for a while and feel the baby kick. i can tell that shes strong like jace. im curious to see if me and jaces little dash of extra angel blood will affect her in any way.

me and jace have been discussing names. jace insists we have my middle name as an option.

im broken from my thoughts when i feel jace stir. I shut my eyes and fake sleep. he'll know why im awake at this hour if he sees. he yawns and hugs me tighter to him. i tense but i dont try to get away. "good morning beautiful." he says. i can feel him smile in my hair "good morning." i say smiling. "you hungry?" he asks "yes" i say. "lets get up and ill fix breakfast." he says "ok ill be down in a few. i want to lay here for a while and then take a shower." i say. i didnt fully lie becuase i do want to lay here and i do want a shower but im worried there are bruises and im wearing shorts.

he smiles and hops out of the bed. he pulls on a shirt and heads to the kitchen.

when the door clicks shut i go to the bathroom. i peel off my clothes and turn on the shower. i look at my bruised shoulders and thighs in the mirror then at my fat pregnant stomach.

i already love this baby so much and want to give her the best life possible.

magnus took me off bed rest yesterday after he gave me a potion to help stress.

i apply a quick iratze on my arm and jump in the shower. i clean myself off then get out. i dry off then pull on some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

i head down stairs where i find a sleeping izzy at the table and a cooking jace. he sets a bowl of mango oatmeal infront of me. he fixes himself a bowl and sits next to me at the bar. i rest my head on his shoulder and eat my breakfast.

me and jace jump at the sound of sudden crying. izzy jumps awake and i see a baby moniter in her hand. she runs to the nursery to calm whichever child was crying.

me and jace quitly laugh as we finish our breakfast. i think about when we discovered sevastian was still evil. the heavanly fire distroyed the demon blood in him but not the evil he was tought by valentine. we thought we had killed him in the library the day we found out but i guess we didnt.

we head to the library. jace grabs a book and my sketchbook and pencils. i sit on one end of the couch and he sits on the other.

he knows i dont like to sit close to him drawing becuase he fidgets and bumps my hand.

i start drawing while jace reads his book. i dont think of what im drawing i just let my hand move. when im done jace is finishing up his book. i look at my drawing and see nyself before i had my pregnant stomach, tied to a bed post and a dark figure beside the bed. his face is turned away and facing my half naked bodybody.

i shut my sketchbook. everytime i draw it comes out to be something from then.

jace scoots next to me while i put up my pencils. iset my stuff on the coffee table and lay my head in his lap. "what were you drawing?" he asks "nothing special bubut we have more important things to talk about" i say "like what?" he asks "like the fact we still havnt decided on a baby name" i say.

"well one of the names has to be adele" he says "we cannot name our kid after me" i say "and why is that?" he asks "becuase my name sucks" i say "it does not." he says as he maneuvers his way ontop of me "clarissa adele fray" he says. the name echoes in my head. i flinch and pray he doesnt notice.

he does but doesnt say anything. he kisses my forehead then puts his to my stomach.

"what about ciline" i say "celine adele" he tested "not a fan" "ok what about eva" i say "nope" "what about avril celine" i say "you know like the singer" i add "i like avril not celine. avril adele sounds good" he says "if we name her after my family then we need to name her after yours to and we need to decide which last name becuase you have 4 and i have 2 and we are not married so i guess we need to make one" i say "i guess so" he says "we will figure it out soon." he adds "so simon, izzy, and the twins are going to the silent brothers for a protection ritual, alec is at magnus's, maryse is in idris and i need to go out to the store. do you want to come with or stay here?" he asks "i think ill stay and take a nap" i say "are you sure?" he asks "yes" i say. "ok then im gonna gead out." he says "ok" i say

after jace leaves i hear a knock at the door. i walk downstairs to answer. _who would knock._ i open the door and see a familiar tuft of white hair. i scream and yell. i try to run away but he grabs my hair. "i cant wait any longer clarissa" he says. he pulls something from his pocket. "this little brat needs to come out now" he says. he rips my shirt and over where he beanded me last i feel him carve something new. he starts chanting in some demonic language i dont understand and then drags me to the infirmary. i feel a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. i scream and yell for someome to come help but no one does. i pray to the angel that jace comes back soon.

 **jace's pov**

as i get in the store i get this wierd feeling that something is really wrong. i get all the groceries and baby food for the twins. izzy told me to pick up the strawberry baby puffs becuase apparently they are the best thing in the world (they are try them some time). i get everything then go to pay. i still have that wierd feeling but i choose to ignore it and decide to grab something from takis for clary and i.

 **clary's pov**

all i can feel is the pain in my stomach and nether regions and the grip of the ropes on my wrists. "no sebastian please!" i scream. but its to late. i hear a soft cry coming from his arms. he takes the baby and cleans her up.

all of a sudden i hear the door creek open and scream for help. sebastian rushes over and covers my mouth

he mouths the words _scream and i kill her_ and nods to my baby in his arms. he uncovers my mouth. i hear footsteps walk by then a door in the hall shut. Sebastian pulls me up on my feet. i can hardly walk but try not to make a sound. the baby starts to cry which causes sebastian to let go of me and pull a dagger from his belt "no!" i shout as i fall to the floor. he is about to throw it at me for screaming until something knocks it from his hand. i look to see what it was and find it was an arrow. alec fires another one off but sebastian is too quick. he dodges the arrow then he has alec's throaght in his fist. he slams his head into alec's and which cuases him to fall to the floor. alec lay unconscious on the floor as sebastian pulls me up again he drags me to the bed and throws me down onto it tgen sets the baby on the one next to it. he climbs ontop of me and rips my sgirt off. i wish jace were here

 **alec's pov (when he showed up)**

i open the door and then hear someone scream until it is suddenly silenced i walk in the direction of the scream then a few doors down. i open a door that holds extra weapons and pull out my bow and quiver full of arrows. i shut the door and silently creep to the infirmary door where i hear soft crying. i hear someone cry out then open the door to find sebastian about to throw a dagger at clary with a small baby in his opposite hand. i quickly fire off an arrow at the dagger which knocks it from his hand. i fire another at his arm but he moves and grabs me by my neck. he slams his head to mine and then all o see is black.

 **clary's pov**

sebastian tears off my shirt which reveals everything. i had no pants becuase he ripped them off when he carved that symbol into my shoulder blade.

he pulls off his shirt and pants then forces himself inside me. i scream and cry and try to get away but i cant. he thrusts into me for what seems like hours. the baby cries and so do i.

i refuse to stop screaming. i finally hear the front door open and scream louder.

sebastians hot seed spills into me and then he pulls out and quickly throws on his clothes. "i wont be back for a very long time clarissa but i will be back" he shoots me an evil smile as he cuts his palm.

he lets his blood spill on the floor as he chants in a demonic language. jace bursts in as a dark hole opens on the floor and sebastian falls through. he shoots an evil smile at jace before he goes.

jace, sareph blade in hand, rushes over to me and asseses the scene before him. "no the baby" i sob "where is she?" he asks. i motion to the bed beside me. he walks over to her and picks her up. "is she ok?" i ask "i think so" he says.

he lays her on the bed next to me then grabs a blanket from another bed. he covers me then kneels beside me and the baby. "im going to call magnus ok?" he asks. "no" i gasp "give me a day." i ask "i cant deal with anything else right now" i say "are you sure?" he asks "yes. whats done is done. it can all wait a day" i say "ok" he says.

jace goes and grabs me some clothes and helps me put them on "do you want me to take you both upstairsm" he asks "yes please but take her first i dont want to leave her here by herself" i say.

he takes her up stairs quitly and gently then reappears in the infirmary to help me updtairs. i try to walk but fail when i fall before we even reach the door. he carrys me to his room and lays me on tge bed.

"im going to sleep in the room next door if you ne-" i cut him off "no please stay here" i beg "do you want me to sleep with you?" he asks "if you want to" i say.

"of course i do clare i just want to help you femel better and if me being here scares yo-" i interupt again "you dont scare me jace. i dont want to be alone" i say "ok" he says.

"where is the baby?" i ask "right here" he says as he rolls the temporary cradel gently next to the bed. "we still need a name" he says "and i think ive got one" he adds as he takes off his jacket and boots. "tell me" i say "maryse used to tell me a story about two heroic shadow hunters. they fought the worst demons and saved the most amazing people. they were sisters. one of them reminds me of you. she had red hair and was said to be very beautiful. her name was halli davina" he says as he lays next to me "i love it" i say "so is it finally settled" he asks "yes i think it is" i say

after a few moments of silence jace pipes up "how are you feeling" he asks "im to happy to be sad right now" i say "im glad" he says "me too" i say "can i hold you" he asks "please" i say. he takes my small form in his arms and we fall asleep like that.

 **so alot happening in a short amount of time. wait to see how clary feels once everything finally sets in and what happens when magnus comes over. im only posting 2 more chapters at the most then im moving on to my next story and start working on a sequal that will take place in the future. im sorry about ending. i had a few ideas to make it longer but i couldnt find a good way to play it out so i decided to go ahead and end this part then start in the future. i dont know how long it will take me to write the next chapter but i refuse to leave a story unfinished so dont get scared. ive decided to go with im sorry for my next story but i havnt finished it so there will be a wait on that for a little bit but not that long. month tops. but any way later mundies**


	13. chapter 12

**ok im sorry. i know i suck. i know i dont have many readers but for those of you who actually like it im sorry. alot of shit went down for like a month. no joke like people kept dyeing ( i dont know the right way to spell that) but after thar i legit forgot i had ever written this and i am so sorry and to make it suck even worse im done with this story right now. i am going to start a sequal that takes place when the children are teenagers but thats all im saying for now i cant make any promises for when it will come out but i am writing a different story for now but for now lets get to it shall we**

 **(the next day)**

 **clary's pov**

i walk to the infirmary with jace's help. then send him to get the baby from her cradel.

i dont like leaving her alone. i dont want sebastian to get a wild hair up his ass and try to take her. jace comes back with halli just as magnus shows up.

"now what do my dear niphilim need" he asks "i had the baby" i say. he looks at jace for conformation and realizes that he is holding the baby. "i knew you looked skinnier" he said. "now why the hell didnt you call. none of you have any experience in the medical field or in child birth so what the hell happened. i know dummy over here didnt deliver her" he says.

i look to jace for reassurance. he gives me a reassuring look and i sigh. "becuase sebastian was here" i say. "what happened biscuit?" magnus asks, suddenly very serious. he sits next to me on the bed and jace hands the baby to me. jace crouches on the other side and i start what my story.

"someone was at the door so i went to see who it was and it was sebastian. i screamed and ran but he grabbed me. he told me that he couldnt wait any longer and that i had to have the baby. he ripped my shirt in the back and cut something into my shoulder. he started speaking in some demon language and then i went into labor. he tied me to a bed in here and i had the baby. he cleaned her off then i heard the door creak and i knew someone was here. i s-screamed but sebastian coverd my mouth and said he would kill the baby if i made any noise. he untied me then made me come with him. the baby started crying and he pulled out a dagger. i screamed and he was about to throw it at me but alec showed up. he shot the knife from his hand then tried to shoot him. sebastian dodged it and grabbed alec then knocked him out. oh my god is he ok?" i ask

"yea i put him in his room" says jace "ok... sebastian knew that his plan was over so he went to another one. he threw m-me on the bed and put the baby on the one beside me. he p-pinned me down and he-he-" i dont want to say it out loud. i hate the word. the tears are about to spill over until i hear the baby start wimpering.

i start bouncing her and shushing her. "oh buiscut we will find him an-" i cut him off "he said he wasnt coming back for a very long time and i dont want him to come back here unless absolutely necessary" i say "ok" they both say

"jace will you go get me some coffee please" i ask "yea" he said and set off to the kitchen. i turn to magnus and ask the question i knew i needed to ask "magnus how long does it take to know if your pregnant?" i ask. he paused.

"buiscut. your not saying that he-" magnus trailed off probably at a loss for words. i nodded not trusting my own words "could you tell now or do i have to wait" i ask "i can try now" he said.

he stood and asked me to pull up my shirt. i do as told and pul up my shirt scootting closer to magnus and setting the baby next to me for now. magnus does his magic quickly and as i pull my shirtshirt down jace walks in with my coffee before magnus can answer my question. jace hands me my coffee and offers to take the baby to the nursery.

" i dont want to leave her alone." i say "ill stay with her and magnus can checheck everything out and make sure you are ok. ok?" he asks "ok" i say with a sigh. jace goes upstairs with the baby and i turn back to magnus. "could you tell?" i ask "um.. yea i could" he said timidly. "clary you are um pregnant" he said. i didnt know what to think.

 _what if the baby ends up like him? what if its evil? what if it turns out nothing like him? what if this is what he meant? what if he comes to take it? what if he takes them both? why did he do this? what is his game?_ _what am i supposed to do?_

i know what to do. i leap from the bed ignoring the pain shooting through every inch of me. i dart down the hall and as i reach the stair case i try to jump but im pulled back by huge arms

"no i cant he'll kill it anyway or make it kill us all. i cant. i need to do it now. i cant start loving it. i cant" i shout "clary what happened?" alec asks as magnus arrives. i struggle to get out of his arms and get to the stairs. "he planned it. he planned it all. he'll just kill it or hurt it or turn it into something like him" i shout. alec looked at magnus

"shes not?" he asked magnus. magnuse nodded "by him?" alec asks. _nods._ "i dont want to but he'll kill it anyway or worse. i cant." i yell still stuggling against alec. "clary we can make sure that doesnt happen" alec says

"what if this is what he meant? what if he comes back to take it?" i wimper as jace comes wielding a blade. "whats going on?" he asks. tears fall from my eyes. as i try to get to the stairs magnus is telling jace everything.

jace walks over to alec and takes me in his own arms i still try to go to the stairs. "clary stop" he says "i cant he'll kill it or take it or turn it into a demon if i dont" i shout "no he wont well make sure he doesnt" he says as he brings us both down onto the floor

"i cant do it jace. what if its just like him?" i plead still struggling but im getting tired and i cant struggle as hard "i wont let it happen clary. sebastian was raised to be a demon we wont let that happen. we can teach it how to be good and we wont let him near either of them. ok?"he asks.

i slowley stop struggling and just cry into jaces shoulder. i nod to answer his question.


	14. AN (03-06 19:14:41)

ok so I have four and a half chapters done in my new story but this is a long story so I don't know if that's really good news. I know how everything is going to go down and I already plan to write a sequel after this story and another that is about to start working on. I've been writing every day except when I get home really late but mostly every day but that isn't the point of this authors note.

I need help choosing a need for my story so I need votes I have four lined up but I cant pick. so I need you guys to vote. I won't tell what the story title is until I post it but anyway here are the options

 **Guarded By Love** **End of Sorrow** **Vision of Hell** **Edge of Rebels** choose wisely little mundies and please vote I'm literally begging you please but if you don't want to you don't have to. anyway goodbye for now mundies

p.s. my grammar, capitalization, and punctuation, is getting better, so this story should be better than my first.


	15. AN (04-17 22:08:07)

so I have eight chapters. to answer some questions. I do plan on a sequel with the other baby in oh no but we all know that plans change so it could stop there but I doubt it because I cant deal with unfinished business. I have also decided to start posting when I've gotten at least ten chapters done unless my writing starts getting slow. I have decided on a name also but its a surprise. I am looking forward to this story and I think that there are definitely a lot of unexpected twists and turns. I will warn you the relationships move fast but that is important to the story because like I said there are a lot of twists and turns. and there are also a lot of unexpected things that I don't think you will guess. but I could be totally wrong. and let me. tell you that this story will also hold a lot of trigger warnings and a lot of illegal stuff and a lot of swearing and sex but the actual sex doesn't start showing until a little later. but I'm not going to say anymore I just wanted to keep some people updated. so goodbye for now mundies


End file.
